


炼金术师与恶魔的故事

by nightoye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 架空的小故事没别的就是谈恋爱（……
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 6





	炼金术师与恶魔的故事

每个炼金术师在自己的一生中，都会尝试着召唤恶魔。夜神月这样做的时候，年方十七岁。  
他是个天才。

魔法符号发出的光芒说明他成功了，但那强大的冲击却把他推到一边。夜神月试着用手撑起身子，粘到了一种黏稠的恶心的东西。他这才意识到是那些动物的血。已经有些凝固，带着暗红的色调。  
在这疯狂的房间内，一个纯白色的东西在不住地蠕动着，什么东西将要诞生。  
月带着几分惶恐和兴奋注视着这一切，如果他能成功，恶魔将会现身，然后满足他的任何要求。  
纯白色的卵终于出现了一丝丝裂隙，接着，从那里彻底破裂了。大量的白色羽毛从蛋壳中不住洒落下来，又沾上地面的血迹变成绯红色。这疯狂的景象，在之前的炼金术师笔记里从未有人记载过。  
接着，光芒消失了，只剩下窗子里射进来的稳定而冰冷的月光，照耀着这一切。  
月站起身来，一步步靠近那个卵。他非常虚弱，施展魔法几乎耗尽了他的体力。炼金术师死在恶魔的召唤中也并不奇怪，而只有最为坚韧的人，才能在接下来继续有和恶魔谈判的精神力。  
然而当他走得足够近，却看到一个奇妙的景象。  
那些羽毛堆积在地板上，而一个纯白色的人，正静静地躺在羽毛中间。是个成年男人，但有着凌乱的黑发和苍白消瘦的相貌，像个孩子一样蜷缩在那里。  
夜神月感觉自己丧失了说话的能力，他愣愣地看着这一切，脑海里盘旋着一个疑问。  
——这是恶魔吗？

他将男人移出了仓库，放在自己的小床上。为了召唤魔法所写下的笔记都好好地摊在桌上。夜神月也坐在那里托着下巴思忖：肯定有什么事情出错了。  
可能是在解读上有问题。  
炼金术师们很少写下好懂的文字，而习惯将自己的理论隐藏在一大堆隐喻之中。如何解读全看个人。  
例如月亮，生命，婴儿，和完美的元素。永生。  
床上的人微微动了动，他醒了过来。

后来，他说自己叫作L。  
除了这个神秘的代号，L丧失了关于自己的一切记忆。哪怕是自己作为恶魔的事情，也完全就想不起来。  
也还是有些小小的征兆。例如，他喜欢用奇怪的姿势缩成一团坐着，或者用两根手指拿起东西。他非常嗜好甜食，喜欢到一刻都不能离开的程度。而恶魔都有这种特异之处，把他们和普通的人类区分出来。  
还有，他有一双漆黑的，深不见底的眼睛。  
——或许，只是死鱼眼而已吧。  
至于当初进行召唤的目的呢？  
L在用各种各样的借口骗走了二十块蛋糕之后，才终于开口说道：“那……你的愿望是什么？”  
“你能实现吗？”已经处于半放弃治疗状态的月燃起了一丝丝希望。  
“不知道啊，毕竟我什么都想不起来。”L端着一块蛋糕，模棱两可地回答。  
“……我想要在天上飞。”  
“……哈？”L愣愣地放下叉子，就算是做为正常的十七岁少年，这个梦想也太幼稚了吧？更遑论一个天才。  
“果然不行……那我再想一个好了。”月喃喃地说着，往自己的小床上一躺。栗色的头发，在前额落下柔和的阴影。在那次失败的召唤之后，他又写下了很多新的笔记，这些笔记堆满了小小的屋子。  
当他正满腹心事地躺在那里的时候，眼前突然出现了一个雪白发亮的东西。  
一个金属叉子，上面是一块沾了奶油的蛋糕。  
“因为没法实现你的愿望，就给你蛋糕作为道歉好了。”恶魔仍旧用他冷淡的声音说着，脸上，也是一如既往地没有表情。  
“蛋糕也是我买的。”月将双手枕在脑后。  
“是这样啊。”对视三秒钟后，L说道。

夜神月也有一些不知道的事情，例如，恶魔睡得其实很少。在他终于结束一天的研究之后，L就会翻阅他的书籍和笔记。  
他的知识就在这期间与日俱增。像婴儿一样，他努力地吸收着在这世界上的种种事物。  
在记载中的恶魔全都邪恶而残忍，对人类没有一丝丝的怜悯。但L却不一样，他什么都想不起来了，所以对人类这种生物，更多只是好奇。  
经过每次交换蛋糕时得到的闲谈，他得知了一些事。  
月所居住的地方看起来偏僻，实际上却是大贵族的领地。这位贵族资助着很多这种“看似无用”的人，包括画家，诗人，音乐家和各种研究者。这一切只是因为他的领地富庶，这些人则可以为他带来享乐。只要能取悦他，哪怕是每天一个蛋糕的要求也可以满足。  
月曾经这么讽刺地提到过。为了获得研究上的资助，这些其实都算不了什么。毕竟天才炼金术师也是要生活的。  
“你都能召唤恶魔了，就不能靠自己生活吗？”L对这个问题十分不解。人类世界总是有种种他让他困惑的规范。  
“说得容易，但是，我要是脱离现在的研究环境，就不能达成我的目的了。”  
“你的目的，就是……在天上飞吗？”  
假如是那样的话，把你自己绑在一个风筝上放走不就可以了吗？L认真地考虑了一下，觉得说出这个提议的话月一定会生气，就住口了。  
“那是目的之一。”月转着他的羽毛笔，用标志性的动作托着下巴。  
“你还有其他的哪些目的？说不定我能实现其中的一个，然后我就能回去了。”  
L说着。他这些日子里在笔记中查阅到，任何恶魔履行完和炼金术师的契约之后就会消失。如果是这样的话，他必须实现月的某个愿望。而且夜神月也是这样想的才是。他们相处有一段时间了，L能看得出来，月并不喜欢照顾别人，不喜欢为了他的蛋糕每天拜托城堡的女仆，更不喜欢有人翻阅他的笔记或揣测他的想法。所以说，之所以还未将L送回去，不是因为他不想做，而是因为做不到。反召唤的那些术式一个都无法成立。  
但这句话没有得到回答。月端详了他一阵子，接着将桌上的东西统统拨到了一边。  
然后答非所问地说道：“我在想……应该给你一个人类的名字。”  
“啊？”  
“总是叫L也太奇怪了。你就没有什么作为人类的称呼吗？”  
“可以。如果那就是目的的话……”L坐在自己的椅子上，缩起了身子。“就叫龙崎吧。”

旧的研究方针似乎被新的事情取代了。在收到第六十次蛋糕后，月终于接到了领主的最后通牒。  
据说国王要来领地上巡视，因此他要求炼金术师贡献出他最好的发明。要不然的话，就将他从领地上放逐。  
这可是动真格的。不知道有多少人曾被赶出家园，四处流浪。他们这些人说白了就是这样，在平时可以被饲养着不劳而获，但如果失去了取悦别人的能力，马上也就会失去容身之所。  
——但什么才是最好的发明？这件事，上头没有说。  
“是的，那位老爷就是这样的人。就算你拿出自认为最好的东西给他，他也只会说‘这里不对’然后二话不说地将你的心血拿去喂狗的。”酒吧老板艾伯一边说着，一边为两个人一人端上一杯啤酒。  
“怎么，天才也会为这种事情困扰吗？”他继续调侃着。虽然月很少在镇子上走动，但名气还是相当大。  
“那倒没有，大不了被流放就是了。”月尝了一口啤酒，微热的温度和醇厚的口感，说不明白的奇妙滋味。  
这是他第一次喝酒。  
身边的L也有样学样，拿起啤酒杯喝了一大口。  
“这位客人是你的朋友？”那边，老板仍旧在和月闲谈着。  
“啊……是，学习炼金术的过程中认识的……等，等等？喂！龙崎！”  
……L的意识突然混沌起来，一双手抱住了即将从椅子上倒下的自己。在酒店里的说话声和笑声都变得遥远起来，什么都开始变得不再清晰。就像刚出现那天，他在羽毛铺就的床上醒来一样，安心，柔软。

“对不起。”  
“啊？”  
“我喝了一点酒就醉倒了吧？给你造成困扰了，所以，对不起。”  
那个人出现在他的上方，露出一种十分困惑的神情。接着，伸出手指来，戳了戳L的脸。  
……这是干嘛。  
“……恶魔原来会这么有礼貌吗……”戳完之后，月自言自语地转过身去，又开始埋头做笔记了。  
喂，我都听到了。  
L很想这么说，但酒精的作用让他起不了身。他完全搞不明白那种饮料的魔力，为什么会让一个好端端的人变成这样。又或者恶魔的体质本来就和正常人有些不同？  
他突然有些遗憾，想念起那个小镇的样子。虽然月说那里房子又小又旧，街道也不整齐，只有艾伯的啤酒算得上好东西。但，他还是对那个地方有些念念不忘起来。  
因为这是他被召唤以来第一次去这种地方，见到了那么多的人类，有着不同表情的人类。  
更重要的是，他们本来打算去看看镇子外的那棵树，那棵树很大，而且生长在悬崖的边缘。月曾经保证过那里是他见过的最漂亮的风景。特别是在夕阳下，树冠会在山谷中投下壮阔的影子，在月色里每片树叶都会在微风里舞蹈。  
如果月在那个地方，会不会变得有些不一样？  
L觉得酒精渐渐从头上消退，他转动着脑袋，看到坐在书桌前的月。依旧那么用功，依旧用一只手托着下巴。在安静的房间里只有羽毛笔的沙沙声。  
摇晃的灯影映出他的轮廓，就像是刻画在油画布上的一副图案，典雅而静谧。  
这么多天了，他们朝夕相对，却没有一刻像此时此刻一样，让他将这一刻和永恒连接起来。  
L计算起来，这是他作为“人”度过的第十二个夜晚。

第一个夜晚他有了名字。  
第十二个夜晚，他第一次感觉到人类微妙的情感。  
第二十个夜晚，下雨了。

是这一带少见的大雷雨，月的那个仓库开始漏水，他们两人连夜抢救许多放在那里的实验材料，将人居住的屋子塞得满满当当。就当月想要找些东西去盖住那个魔法阵时，一阵狂风吹过，直接将屋顶都掀翻了。  
然后，两人只能看着雨水瓢泼而下，将地面上的魔法阵冲刷得一点不剩。  
在魔法阵消失的同时，伴随着L同时出现的那些羽毛也纷纷扬扬地飘扬起来，在雨中闪着光，然后渐渐消隐。巨大的闪电仿佛夺走了它们的光辉一般，在天际刻划出张狂的图案。  
两个人哑口无言地站在那里，一时间都不知所措。魔法阵消失了，也许意味着恶魔和这世界的通道也消失了。  
L还没有实现任何一个愿望。  
他会消失吗？  
月情不自禁地想着这样的问题。  
他侧过头看着L，对方仍旧是那个样子，微微弓着身子，低着头站在那里。有些凌乱的黑发，全都被雨水打湿了，贴在苍白的前额和后颈上。雨水沿着肌肤流淌而下，就像他曾经触碰过的那样，有着无法言说的真实性。  
他情不自禁地伸出手去握住了L垂下的手。他自己也全身湿透了，两只手交握在一起。也只有在这一刻，雷电交加，大地震动得犹如倾斜过来。

现在想来，从那时候起他就并不想让L消失，也许只是因为能和自己说话的人太少了。就算能从再多的有趣的东西中得到慰藉，人都是会寂寞的。  
所以在那一刻，L没有消失，他很开心。或许就是开心，别无其他。  
雨终于停了，他们坐在房间里，全身都在往下滴水。月将毛巾搭在L的脑袋上，试着将他湿漉漉的头发弄干。  
“不想我回去，是吗？”  
月惊讶地抬起头，看着藏在毛巾下的那个眼神。长久以来，他直视L的时候，从未想过这个人会露出让人这么揪心的表情。  
“你……”  
“我应该高兴的。”说到这里，L微微扬了扬嘴角，露出个有些天真的笑容。“我也不想离开。”  
“那不是好事吗？”  
L用手指拨开他同样湿的头发，苍白细长的手指慢慢拂过月的轮廓，和那张困惑而年轻的面孔。  
“但这都是我的错，你想在天上飞，我实现不了。”  
“我只是……”  
“而你真正的愿望，我也一无所知……”

第二十一天，L认识到，不管是人还是恶魔，都有许多靠理性解决不了的问题。  
他们去了镇上，看到了那棵树。昨天的大雷雨中，它被一道闪电劈中，树枝燃烧起来，而树干也被劈成两半。曾号称最美丽的风景，如今已经死去。  
伐木工人们找到了它，将它还能用的那些树干锯开，分割，运走，就像一场葬礼。  
“龙崎……我其实觉得，它也没有那么好。”月用一贯认真的语气说道。“上次只是为了让你兴奋才这么说的。”  
你就是用这种方式否定掉一切的吗？L没有揭穿他，两个人继续走在破败的小镇之中。  
“说起来，距离交出成果的期限只有不到一个月了，而我还是一点灵感都没有。”月叹着气转移了话题。  
“就那个怎样？你上个月做出来的消灭蟑螂药剂。你上次不是送了一瓶给尤丽娅小姐吗？”  
“……这东西只有那些叽叽喳喳的女仆才会喜欢吧？”  
“或者上上个月的验血药剂，可以针对着已消失的血迹反应……”  
“除非发生杀人案件，否则我实在想不到它派上用场的时候。”  
“啊……那种用来测试金属成分的药剂又怎样呢？也许领主也需要知道他收集的黄金是不是足色的。”  
“虽然……是很有趣，但若是发现领地经济背后不为人知的猫腻的话，我会被暗杀的。”月一边吐槽一边随便找了个干草垛坐下来。“不……要做的话，就做之前的炼金术师从未做过的东西……我要超越他们才行……”  
……而什么是记载中炼金术师最伟大，最美丽又最令人惊叹的成果？除了召唤恶魔之外，又还有什么是他能做的？  
“霍蒙克鲁斯……”月看着天空，想起了这个文献中的词汇。  
“我不会赞同的。”L也坐下了，但却是用蜷缩成一团的姿势。“你的方向，从一开始就错了。”  
“或许吧。”月在他身边微笑着说。这是个信心十足的笑容。只要下定了决心，他不会把任何人的话放在心上。

那之后，月就疯狂地投入到了工作中，连往回弄蛋糕的事情都忘记了。  
不过L也有自己的办法。自从有了一个名字之后，他就慢慢和镇子上的人都熟悉起来。  
“啊，真是谢谢了，我最近可是被那些虫子困扰得够呛。实在是太感谢您了，那个东西的效果可真是立竿见影啊……对了，龙崎先生，关于上次的报酬……”  
“啊，蛋糕就可以了。”黑发男人认真地用手比划着。“我希望大一点，再加上奶油和草莓的装饰……”  
“哦，没问题，现在可正是草莓成熟的季节呢。对了，要一点葡萄酒吗？我们农庄自己酿造的。”  
“那个就不用了……啊，或者来两瓶，我带回去给月吧。”  
“听说您最近和那个神秘的夜神先生住在一起？”农庄的主人问着。  
“是的……”  
“你们是朋友吗？”看得出来，夜神月也会有朋友这件事让他们十分在意，一定已经私下里讨论了很多事情。  
该怎么定义他们的关系呢？L看向天空，仔细想了想。  
“是的……我的第一个朋友。”  
朋友是个普通的词汇，但在加上第一个之后，就变得特别了起来。单纯的恶魔先生也许以后才会知道，人类有很多词语用来形容特别的关系，独占的，不可分割的，刻骨铭心的关系。

月得知了最近发生的事之后，难免一脸无奈。  
他也没想到自己实验中出了偏差做出来的东西，竟然被拿去做了这种用途。不过，有了蛋糕就很满足的L先生并没有那么在意他的感受。  
L甚至捧着蛋糕去参观了他新的实验室——其实仍然是那个仓库，只不过被重新打扫了一遍。那里再次放上了许多器皿，用黑色的布粘住屋顶，使得一点光线都不会漏进来，新鲜的动物器官泡在散发出强烈气味的溶液里，不祥地鼓动着。  
身为恶魔，应该很习惯这种东西才对。  
然而L在看了一次之后，就觉得头晕目眩，忍住了月对他关切的询问，回到原来的小屋里，瘫倒在属于自己的床上。  
他好不容易才把那种想要呕吐的感觉压下去。月自己住的小屋，干净而整洁，散发着让人安心的味道。谢天谢地。  
他做了个恶梦，梦见自己来到这个世界的那一天，夜神月睁大眼睛呆呆地看着他，然后用沾着鲜血的双手，捧起了他的脸。他全身都是冷汗，想大喊，却又发不出声音，只能在喉咙里发出怪异的颤音。  
一定是哪里出错了。  
为什么我会这么害怕？  
他终于清醒过来，这才感觉到有个人在身边。月靠在床边，仍旧是那个托着下巴的惯用姿势，但眼睛却闭着，似乎随时都要趴在床上睡着的样子。  
不过，当L开始注视他的时候，他就睁开了眼睛。  
“你终于醒了。”他开口说道，露出L已经看习惯的微笑。“不知道发生了什么……但你好像发烧了。恶魔也会发烧吗？”  
L无法回答。他也同样不知道答案。  
第三十天，他第一次生病，体会到人的脆弱，体会到人生中无法分割的一部分。

L的病比他想象得还要沉重。不久之后，烧不但没有退，反而加重了，他全身无力，喉咙疼痛，吃不下东西，只能一点点将稀粥灌进喉咙里。本来就很瘦的他更加形销骨立，苍白的面孔却因高烧而出现了淡淡的红晕。  
他没有亲人，唯一能照顾他的人就只有月了。随着病情的加重，月将很多的时间花在他身上，甚至开始屡次到别的镇子上去寻找医生。但最后，这些人都束手无策。因为L的症状他们都从未见过，常规的一些药物似乎也没有起到作用。  
尽管在他身上浪费了许多时间，月却一次也没有抱怨过他打扰了自己的研究。有时候他仅仅留在小屋中等待。  
某种程度上，夜神月是个很温柔的人。他的温柔体现于他能够多么残忍。  
他可以每天都在杀掉那些可悲的实验品，却又可以每天都陪在L的身旁。  
对人类来说，生命的分量轻重不一。  
对恶魔来说，每个人类都如同草芥。  
L开始感觉到体内的痛苦日渐加深，如同被绑在十字架上烤炙。这是以前的教会们对待巫师的手段。如果炼金术师做得太出格，也会受到这种刑罚。不过，这片土地上也有许多年没有过这种事了。因为，能召唤恶魔的炼金术师，大概在百年前就已经绝迹。  
如果这些记载是真的，那么夜神月就不仅仅是天才的程度。他一定身负着某种命运。  
可笑的是，这样的他却说不清自己的愿望到底是什么。他做了一场徒劳的实验，徒劳地让L承受着这样的痛苦。这不需要理由也没有理由，人生就是如此无常。  
他又一次从噩梦中醒来，身体还是疼痛，窗外的黑夜已经降临。窗子大开，夏夜的凉风渗进房间，稍微驱散了肺中灼热的气息。  
他突然感觉到脸上有些水渍。有谁低下头来吻了他的前额。即使那个吻已经承载了足够的温度，落在额头上的时候还是让人感到了凉意。夜神月跪在他身边，低下头，用几乎是卑微的姿势抱着他，亲吻他。月光无声地洒落在少年裸露出来的脖颈上。  
从他做的事就可以弄明白，他已经彻底无能为力。  
他已经绝望。  
在吻过L以后，月附在他耳边说着话。  
“代价……是什么？”  
“什么代价……”  
“我召唤恶魔的代价。书上都是这么说的。我还以为……总会有些什么……”  
比如说被人抓去，绑在十字架上烧烤。当初的他想过这种可能。但如果是那样的话，就让他们去尝试吧。月不畏惧教会，那些都只是普通的，愚蠢的人类。  
如果不是L失去了记忆，大概也会以恶魔的身份，取走他的什么东西吧。他有很多事物可以用来交换，比如他的头脑，他的相貌，他的财富，学识，幸运……  
只是有一样东西，月从未认为自己拥有，也从不会觉得这东西能够成为代价。  
“L，你想要我给你什么？”他说着，泪水仍然不停地自眼中涌出。“你是为了和我做怎样的交易才出现的？我已经不明白了……”  
出乎意料的，已经虚弱的L的面孔上，竟然露出了淡淡的笑容。每一次他笑的时候，看起来都脆弱得能够被风吹散。  
“大概，就是为了让你流泪吧。”  
濒死的人吐露没心没肺的话语。

月说不清自己怎么挨到早晨的，只知道当他勉强清醒过来的时候，天光已经大亮。他仍旧抱着L，那个奇怪的会生病的恶魔，无缘无故地来到世界上，无缘无故地会为了他悲伤。可是在他最绝望的时候，又向他微笑。  
如果代价只是泪水，那也太轻松了。然而他也并不太清楚发生了什么，只能感觉到，怀中的人呼吸渐渐地稳定下来，体温似乎也有了下降。  
似乎……已经开始好转了。  
所以昨晚上到底发生了什么？他病急乱投医祈祷的哪个神听到了吗？  
不……不会的。月嘲弄地想，神都是自私而小心眼的家伙，他们才不会拯救像自己这样的人。  
虽然还是没完全想明白，但他觉得安心多了。他小心翼翼地照顾了一下L之后，出门去看自己的实验室。  
这段时间，他还是什么都没做出来。L的病打乱了他所有的步调，之后的研究就一点进展都没有了。那些动物只是徒劳地死去罢了。想到这里，月竟然几乎有了点遗憾的情绪。这些东西不是什么能为世人接受的作品，必须要处理掉。月将那些废弃的实验品集中在一起，烧掉后埋葬在了稍远地河岸上。至于那些实验结果，也找了一个盒子装好埋藏。  
第五十七天发生了这些事，但月和L都不明白它们的意义。

不久之后，领主派来的使者就到了。得知月想尝试的实验失败了以后，很明显地，脸色变得阴沉下来。  
“不过我还是尝试了一些有趣的东西。”月说着，从他的架子上拿下一瓶灰黑色的粘稠液体。“这是我昨天做的，一瓶染发剂。”  
“……染发剂？”  
“如您所知，就是改变一个人的发色，只要拿刷子均匀地涂在头发上……”  
“你把我和大人当白痴愚弄吗！！！”使者怒吼道。  
其实就是这样没错。  
悠闲地蹲在一旁的L不动声色地想着，吃完了一整块蛋糕。很久没有尝试这样甜的味道了，他觉得很满意。  
要说有什么问题的话，就是使者走的时候突然用意味深长的表情看了两个人一眼，但月根本就没注意到。他只是在那个讨厌的混帐终于滚了以后，迅速地撕下了温和有礼的面具。  
“真遗憾，如果他同意的话，我会拿燃烧药剂交给他的。”他满怀恶意地看着窗外的道路。  
“你不会的。至少不会做这么明显的害人的事。”  
月收回了目光，然后笑了笑：“你真的认为一个温柔无害的人，当初会去召唤恶魔吗？”  
L偏着头默默地看着他。  
月绕到背后抱了他一下。自从那一天以后，月就不加掩饰地进行这样的亲密举动了。从体验感来看，就是这家伙突然就变得莫名地粘人。嗯，也并不讨厌吧，只是让L觉得有些茫然。  
“其实，我一直都想破坏这个世界。”他说。  
“为什么？这个世界哪里不好吗？”  
明明这个世界有甜食，有穿过窗户的月光，浓荫的山谷，充满欢笑的节日，和热情的人们。  
“我也不知道……只是想做。”他像只撒娇的猫一样在L的耳边说。假如不考虑说话的内容，这将是世界上最甜蜜的声音了。“只是想试试看……”  
“那就谢谢你到现在为止都没做吧。”L似乎也变得无奈了，于是叹了口气。这段时间，他有点觉得自己的立场突然倒转过来，变成了夜神月的监护人。  
“其实……迄今为止，好像还没有哪个炼金术师和恶魔做过这样的交易。那些愚蠢的家伙，都只是渴望金钱或者永生，但最终都被恶魔戏耍了，什么也没得到。那些人用来交易的，是自己最重要的东西吧。”  
“……”  
“可是，什么是人类最重要的东西？这样的事情只有你们恶魔才清楚。你是不是也一样呢？知道我最重要的是什么，然后拿去，将我玩弄于股掌之中。”  
“我并没有这样做。”  
“如果你有的话……我就不会这样觉得了。”  
沉默良久。  
L突然四十五度角地扭过头，看向身后抱着自己的人：“所以，你最重要的到底是什么？”  
“……？”  
“如果是贞操的话，交给我我也不会拒绝的。”  
月整个人都呆住了。

炼金术师以为自己接下来会获得流放的通知，却不料是邀请。  
城堡里将要举行盛大的宴会，需要许多人的参与。这既是命令却也是机会，如果能在国王面前留下印象，很容易就能得到更高级别的研究资助，甚至，也有可能阅读到那些收藏在国度的禁忌文献。  
见到国王的机会，对月来说是个很大的诱惑。他考虑一下，还是同意了这个邀请。  
L不太喜欢那种场合，只是看着月那种闪亮亮的眼神，还是违背了自己的心意。  
“如果是你的邀请，我会去的。”  
月马上就变得一脸高兴：“那就好。到时候一定会有很多蛋糕的，我保证。”

国王殿下的排场果然不同凡响，两个人在坐上马车，靠近城堡之时，就看见远远的仪仗队整齐地排成两排。城堡上则挂着王家的纹章和旗帜。他们没有贵族的身份，只能在这里下车，从侧门进入。  
这城堡毕竟也是有些年头了，穿过城门的时候，喧嚷的声音把两人都吓了一跳：那些为宴会准备的食物正一箱箱在管家的指挥下搬进去，巨大的橡木酒桶被好几个人抬着送进地窖，柴薪堆积在院子的角落。再往里走，到了有房顶的地方，一个乐队正在那里排练，几个吟游诗人讨论着他们的音乐，几个漂亮的舞娘坐在角落里休息。穿过这个侧厅，他们遇到一处楼梯，那个当初来找他们的使者就站在楼梯的旁边。  
“炼金术师先生们，你们来了。”他毕恭毕敬地鞠躬。“宴会还没开始，我带你们到楼上的房间去休息吧。顺带一提，主人为你们准备了新的礼服，以免等一下见到国王时过于失礼。”  
他们顺着那盘旋上升的楼梯走进安排好的房间。这里在塔楼的高处，从这里看下去仍旧能见到忙碌的人群，也能看到城墙的顶端。房间里有桌子和椅子，似乎也是刻意为两人准备的。  
“这么高……看起来就像在悬崖上一样。”月趴在窗子上往外看，他一直都很喜欢站在高处的感觉。  
“我还是不太明白，为什么要把吃饭的事情搞得这么复杂。”L挑了一张椅子蹲下来。“还有礼仪之类的事情，我也一窍不通……”  
“没关系，等一会你跟着我做就好了。那个管家大人也会提醒我们的。”  
“……好吧。”  
门被推开了，两个人回过头，却看到拿着武器的骑士们守在那里。  
“夜神月，领主大人想和你单独谈谈。”

被押到地牢的时候，月还心存幻想，希望这些人并没有发现L的身份。然而，他就被囚禁在高塔之中，而炼金术师则被人扔在地牢中，用镣铐和铁链束缚起来。他们通过种种缓慢的方式折磨着月，同时也在消磨他的高傲自尊。他在这个腐臭的牢房里，完全接触不到新鲜的空气和外面的天空，也渐渐失去了对时间的感觉。  
为什么？  
月曾经无数次地想过自己为何会陷入这样的处境，却又没有办法说得明白。或许这是他命中注定的，因为那些多余的野心而走到这一步。就像L那时候说的一样。  
“从一开始就错了。”  
他慢慢活动着被镣铐磨破的手腕，血顺着铁链滑落下来，但他根本已经感觉不到了。时间也是同样。最开始他还试着自己去数着时间，但随着脑子越来越不清楚，他也丧失了对时间的认知。  
“……如果是恶魔的话，一定能逃脱才对。除非……他们最开始就是冲着龙崎去的。要是他没事，应该会想方法救我才对。”  
“只能靠我自己了吗……”  
“我还不能发疯……”  
他努力维持着清醒。

欢迎国王陛下的宴会足足持续了半个月之久。这又是个美好的季节，所以人们也乐得持续这一场庆典。并没有人注意到一个炼金术师和另一个人的消失。  
在这附近的所有乐师都被召来给国王演奏，以便宴会时一直有着不停歇也不会重复的曲子。侏儒们的滑稽演出，小丑们的戏法，也让王都的客人们大开眼界，觉得这乡下地方竟也有如此乐趣。为了防止这些客人们腻味，领主拿出了他最好的珍藏。当人们看到一个大花瓶装着的人被抬上来时，纷纷对此大为惊叹。当裸露出来的人头开始唱歌，惊叹又变成了沉醉。谁也没有听到过这样的天籁之音。  
然而在这次表演结束后，国王陛下示意了一下卫兵，其中一个人应声上前，拔出了佩剑。  
“……等等！”领主震惊地从座位上站起，就看到剑应声而落，将那人头和花瓶都劈为两半。鲜血和内脏同时飞溅开来，粘在名贵的地毯上。  
“王国不需要这样的演出。”国王身旁的巫师说道。“但我们听说，您这儿还有些别的东西。”  
“是的……我们有。”领主已经平静下来了，厌恶地看了看被弄得一塌糊涂的地毯。“我的人抓到了一个恶魔。”

沉重的牢房门被推开，月正倒在地面上，突然的光线晃得他睁不开眼。  
几个人走进来，他感到手脚上的枷锁都被解开了。接着胳膊被人粗暴抓着扯起来。他几乎动不了，跌跌撞撞地被那几个人拖拽着往上带。在遇到楼梯的时候，对方将他一扯，让他整个人都摔倒在楼梯上。额头磕到了边缘，鲜血一下就流了一脸。  
“好了好了，你们几个，稍微客气点。给这家伙把血擦擦。”好熟悉的声音，可他什么都想不起来。  
他被送到领主的房间。在那里，似乎有人替他处理了一下伤口，但接下来，有人拿黑布蒙住了他的眼睛。什么都看不见，他反而清醒了些。房间里，有一个人正在向他走来。  
“夜神月，是吗？我早就想和你谈谈了。”  
月的手腕再度被反绑起来，跪坐在地毯上，循着声音的方向抬起头：“你到底想做什么……”  
“你不知道自己能在这里做什么，是吗？”  
一些皮革的摩擦和碰撞声。月感到有一只手捏住了自己的下巴。  
“真可惜啊……第一次见你的时候，你可不是这个样子的。那时候你高高在上，有着谁都比不上的光辉。来到这里，却对这一切都不屑一顾。那时候，谁也不会想到，你竟然是个这么堕落的炼金术师……”  
他只是扬了扬嘴角，确信自己露出了最轻蔑的冷笑。  
“当然。”那个声音接着说道。“炼金术师们都是堕落的东西，是他们发现了和恶魔交易的方法。我一点也不怀疑，你迟早会走上这条道路，然后，我就能看到你这张漂亮的面具被火烧掉的样子了。”  
“……领主大人，你真的很无聊……”  
回答他的是一记重拳，落在左脸上，月被打得摔倒在地。嘴角也破了，流下了鲜血。  
“怎么，你就不想知道你的小恶魔现在怎样了吗？”  
“……龙崎？你们把他怎样了？！”  
“是啊。应该怎样杀死一个恶魔呢？这要你们炼金术师来教我。国王和教宗都目睹了他的存在，我们也对他做了很多事。把银桩子刺进手脚，心脏和大脑，用圣水灌进内脏，或者是将他的身体用刀子切开，真有趣，不管怎么做，那家伙都死不掉呢。”  
“你，你们……不可能，都是假的，你在说什么……”  
他说的是那个L吗？世上怎会有人这么残忍地对待那个可爱的家伙？在他眼中视若珍宝，在别人看来却一文不名，可以肆意毁损，践踏，伤害，破坏……  
“没法接受现实？还是要你亲眼去看看呢？”耳边的声音已染上了得意之色。“不过，除非你的表现好到让我满意，否则我是不会答应的……”  
“你要我怎样做？”  
领主满意地看到月的气焰在这一瞬间完全熄灭了，他附在月耳边轻声说了几句话，接着站起身来，说道：“给你一天时间，现在这样可不行。明天我会再来的。”  
月倒在地毯上，身上的伤都在疼痛，喉咙干得要命，他已经一点话都说不出来了。只有身体的颤抖，一直都无法停下来。  
在这个城堡里一直就流传着领主大人的传闻，只是月并不知情。已不知道有多少漂亮的少年，被他随意地玩弄后随意地丢弃。他诞生于这样和平，富饶的领地上，已经有许多年未曾操心过俗世的事务，无聊的生活也让他渐渐地丧失了对乐趣的感受。他开始利用自己的权利肆无忌惮地折磨他人，但心里的空虚感反而逐渐加深。  
然后，夜神月在最不巧的时候出现了。  
他聪明或愚蠢，高贵或卑贱，这都无所谓，只要有漂亮的外貌就行。  
玩弄人类的躯壳比玩弄灵魂要容易，破坏灵魂也比玩弄灵魂容易。所以，要想法子把夜神月的灵魂从体内深深拽出来，也许还连着筋带着肉，带着骨头和血。  
领主大人设想了很多种方案，却没想到这少年竟会去召唤恶魔，将他自己推上绝路。  
……竟然爱上一个恶魔，世界上怎么会有这么愚蠢的人类呢？

我是在燃烧吗？月确实有了这样的感觉。当时L所体会到的痛苦，他一点不剩地都尝到了。这大约就是报应。  
但是，现在的L又在哪里，承受着什么样的痛苦……  
在半昏迷中，他隐约感觉到有人在替他清洗身上的伤，有些是新的，有些是之前拷问所留下来的。要想在明天之前治好是不可能的，但医官们也尽量让他看起来好些。伤口最后只是被简单包扎了，谁也没有浪费时间替他上药，因为根据大家的经验，这个人根本就不可能活到第三天。  
“真可惜，听说这次是个炼金术师呢……”月还能隐约感觉到那些人在议论。  
“可是这家伙触犯了禁忌，召唤了恶魔啊……连国王大人都知道了。”  
“哎，哎？那教会也会马上过来吧？”  
“是的，所以大人才会这样下令……”  
谈话之中，一个医官发现自己的袍子被一只苍白的手抓住了。  
“你们说的恶魔……他在哪里……”  
几个人都吓了一跳，这才发现是躺在那里的人在对他们说话。因为脸上有伤，月的眼睛并不能太顺利地睁开，但也勉强露出了怒视着他们的眼神。  
“在哪里……告诉我……”  
“在，在一个鸟笼子里面……”  
这些人都瞧见了，那天L被关在一个银制的笼子里抬上去。笼子是个很古老的产物，因为人们已经很多年没有困住一个恶魔了。接下来的事，领主大人严禁他们伸张，于是他们被迫看完了全程，却什么都不敢说出去。  
“到底在哪里？”  
“不能说！”被抓住的那个人试图摆脱月的手，其实并不花什么力气，一瞬间就扯脱了。他们退到房间的边缘，回头看了一眼。月躺在那里的样子仿佛是要死掉了。几个人交头接耳一番，赶快地离开了这个房间。

——L，龙崎，你是个恶魔吧……  
其实我早就在怀疑了，世界上怎么会有你这么没用的恶魔啊……  
而且，你还没实现我的愿望。假如你真的能实现的话，那不是早就该实现了吗……你应该能挣脱那些人的围攻，并且救我的……  
在第七十天，奇迹没有发生，夜神月只能等死。

那天稍晚些的时候，领主终于回到这个房间。但出乎他意料的是，月用奇怪的姿势蜷缩在房间的角落里，脸色变得比早上更加苍白，甚至连嘴唇都开始发白了。  
不过他抬起头看着来人时，脸上却挂上了一种冷静的微笑。  
“我已经想清楚了，大人。我能问一个问题吗？”  
“怎么了？”领主很随意地走进房间，站在床前开始解他上衣的扣子。他没有带仆人进来，因为接下来的事情并不方便让人瞧见。况且，炼金术师看起来也应该没什么威胁了。  
“您什么时候发现的？恶魔的事？”  
“啊，告诉你也无妨。国王陛下这次来的时候，似乎带来了一些教会的预言。这片土地将会有毁灭一切的恶魔降临……而符合召唤恶魔条件的人就只有你而已。那个龙崎也是突然出现在这里的吧。”  
“教会吗……”月喃喃地自言自语。“会毁灭一切……”  
“不过我们也要逮到他才能算证据是不是？”领主愉快地说道，向着月一步步走去。“之前在他身上发生的事情，已经可以确定了，那家伙就是——”  
他的声音被怪异地掐断在半空。  
在他眼中，夜神月嘴角的冷笑被放大到了一个怪异的程度。那是种毫无疑问的对他的嘲弄。  
而他的双脚仿佛被什么吸住了，突然就在地面动弹不得。  
他用力转动眼球，向下看，地面上有什么东西正在燃烧着，燃烧着，把整个世界都变成了鲜红的颜色。  
领主大人躯体内的血液正不断往地板上流淌，然后被地面的魔法阵吸进去。这魔法不必想也能知道它到底有多么邪恶。这年轻的炼金术师从何得来这种法术？  
然而此时的他根本什么都想不了，血液被抽走的感觉是常人难以想象的巨大痛楚。他的神经在炸裂，眼球脱出眼眶，手脚迅速萎缩，肌肉在迅速地失去弹性紧贴到骨骼上，然而他还叫不出声来，因为体内根本没有这样的力量。一个活生生的人很快就倒在地上，变成一具丑陋而扭曲的尸体。  
他的血液让整个魔法阵都在兴奋地晃动。黑色的魔法得到了生命的献祭，几乎变成了有实质的活物。那些燃烧着的东西逐渐地向着房间内部汇聚，最终在半空中凝结成某种黑色的物质。  
和那时候不一样了。

“L……你会出现吗……”  
黑色的物质在扩大，几乎要变成一种实体。这次的感觉和那时候召唤L的时候根本不一样。上一次他体力充沛健康良好，召唤完之后却也累得想晕过去。但这一次他已经把自己逼迫到了极限，现在却并没有变得更加难受。他只是觉得身体内部产生了某种变化，似乎有些东西，即将破体而出。特别是在背上，似乎有什么在皮肤底下蠢蠢欲动，很快地要撑破那个脆弱的躯壳。这种肿胀的感觉甚至压倒了伤口的疼痛。他掐着自己的喉咙干呕着，吐出了不少暗红色的血，凝结在地板上。  
我大概是要死了……  
即使现在不死，等领主大人的尸体被发现时还是会死。  
而且，魔法也失败了，什么都没有召唤出来……  
说到底还没有人在一生中尝试着召唤两次恶魔，所以，会发生什么都根本就不奇怪。用人类献祭比用动物献祭有效很多倍——所以，没有召唤出来，只能解释为L还存在的缘故了。  
“还活着，但是，要是落在了教会的手里……”  
他无法想象L会遭遇到怎样的下场，会被囚禁起来，千百次地被杀害吗？  
“献祭品还不够吗？还不足够召唤出你们吗？”他努力撑着身子，手脚并用地爬向那个魔法的中心。  
愿望还没有实现，魔法还没有完成。  
“所以，L……请你……出现，在我面前，带我……离开这里……！”  
他十分困难地说出这句话。  
“实现……我的……愿望……”  
吸收一切光明的黑色被巨大的光芒所压倒，然后，他突然感觉到自己向前一倒，靠着一个瘦弱却温暖的身躯之上。  
不……那躯壳里散发着惊人的热量，让他几乎感觉到自己被灼伤了。  
“不要再前进。”头脑里响起一个坚定而清晰的声音。“我已经来救你了。”  
像有个车轮碾过了他的头脑。月终于吐出一口气，昏了过去。

深夜时分，天上下起了一阵细雨。  
L有些害怕自己会不会是迷路了。背上的月呼吸一直不顺，体温也时高时低，不知道还能够坚持多久。  
幸而就在这样想的时候，小镇的灯光有些模糊地出现在视线中。冰冷的雨水虽然将那灯光氤氲成一阵雾气，却是他眼中最美丽的景象了。背上的人好像也被灯光刺激了，稍稍地动了一下。  
“月，再坚持一会。”他试着说些什么。  
“……龙崎……太晚了……”  
“什……什么太晚了。”  
大概是冻的，L觉得自己短暂的人生经验里还没有过想事和说话这么不利索的时候。  
“你来得太晚了。”背上的声音有气无力。  
“……是吗……对不起。”  
他向小镇的方向继续走着，身体里并没有什么知觉，只觉得背上有冰冷的液体不断渗入脖颈中。  
“如果我不来的话……你真的会献祭自己吗？”他问道。  
“呸……当然不会。我非常……讨厌自己……费那么大力气……召唤一个没用的恶魔……”  
L眨了眨眼，水一下子顺着头发流到了眼睛里：“……你是在怪我没用吧？”  
“当然……都怪你。”用力地说完这句话以后，月就再度失去了意识。

调查官禀告国王：“陛下，请看看这个。”  
他当着大家掀起了地毯。就在干尸躺着的位置下面，地板上绘制着巨大的五芒星魔法阵，每一道痕迹都是焦黑的，散发出腥臭的气息。魔法阵极其繁复，谁也没办法看出它的构造意义。  
“根据我们的鉴定，这是用血画出来的。应该是那个炼金术师用了自己的血。”  
“可是……”国王身旁的教士颤颤巍巍地开口。“他流了这么多血，是怎么从房间里消失的？”  
“……不知道。”  
“而且，魔法阵应该还需要利用到金属的材料，比如铅和水银……”  
“不，这个房间里有……领主大人很喜欢另类的装饰……”调查官指向当初月坐过的那个角落。在那里，散落着曾经在这房间中的水银灯的碎片。  
“那就能确定了，就是这个法阵把朕的家臣变成了干尸。”国王背着双手盯着那个魔法阵。“而且在这件事发生之后，那个恶魔也不见了，或许，其实是他干的。”  
几个医官跟在后面，谁也不敢说话。根据这样的现场，他们可以想象，那个炼金术师先伪装出极度虚弱的样子，在他们离开后，悄悄地爬起身来，砸碎了水银灯，用玻璃碎片割开自己的手腕，在地毯底下画魔法阵。这么大的魔法阵需要很多血，于是他一次又一次地重新割开自己的伤口，洒下这些血迹。在魔法阵完成之后，他将金属的材料也布置好，用地毯掩盖一切，最后自己坐在房间的角落里，挡住了那些碎片。  
接着，魔法发动，领主大人死亡的时候一点声音都来不及发出。  
国王和调查官则讨论起别的话题：“不论如何，这是个邪术。”  
“是的，陛下。那家伙已经犯下了召唤恶魔的禁忌，竟然还用这么残忍的方式来杀人……”  
他们将目光投向地上那具丑恶的尸体，却同时都觉得不寒而栗。干瘪的尸体嘴巴大张着，似乎正发出无声的呐喊。  
国王很快就颁布了通缉炼金术师和他的恶魔的悬赏，卫队们也去了一趟月的房子，但却什么有用的东西都没有找到。至于仓库，虽然看得出炼金术师在进行某种实验，但却没有找到什么特殊的证据。其中一个人在角落里发现了一枚半烧焦的白色羽毛，多少有些在意起来。  
“这附近有这么大的鸟类吗？”  
“也许是天鹅吧。”他的同伴看了那东西一眼。  
但就在掩上门那一刻，不知道触发了什么机关，小屋子突然自己燃烧起来，很快就陷入了火海之中。等调查官被喊来时，整栋房子都已经化作废墟。

通缉的告示也很快就贴满了小镇，卫兵们开始挨家挨户地搜索和盘问，却找不到任何消息。看样子，查到酒馆也只是时间上的问题了。艾伯将这件事告知了暂且躲在这里的两个人。  
两个人沉默着听完了他的话。  
“你怎么看……？”L看向月问道。  
月冷漠地回应：“那就尽快离开这里吧。”  
他似乎不想多说。  
自从那天来到这里，月的眼神就明显变得冰冷许多。L无法想象当初他是带着怎样的决心，用那么残忍的手段杀人的。甚至，其中有一部分的契机应该是为了自己。光是这样想就很叫人害怕了，说不定责怪自己的说法也有几分道理。  
艾伯说我明天就用进货的名义把你们带出镇子。商议完逃跑的计划后，他们就开始为逃亡而做准备。酒馆主人不知为什么似乎对此非常热心，还拉着L不停传授他的逃亡经验。虽然也不知道这个一脸认真咬着指甲的家伙听进去了多少。  
“总而言之，也许你们可以试试到南方边境那边……如果到了别的国家，应该就能安全了。或者去西方渡海也行。”  
“我会劝说月君试试的。不过……”  
“不过？”  
“以我对他的了解，他不会逃的，即使逃了也会回来。那个家伙，说不定正在酝酿复仇的计划……”  
说话间，L凝视着吧台上的木质纹路。其实他有些希望这几句话是谎言，两个人还能回到从前那种时光，但理智上他也知道这是不可能的事。所以，顺其自然就行了。  
想到这里，他看到面前突然地出现了一杯子酒。  
“别想太多。”艾伯循循善诱。“越是黑暗的日子里越要对将来乐观。”  
L忍不住露出一丝微笑：“艾伯先生这句话可没什么说服力呢。”  
“哎，不过……”艾伯却紧皱眉头，看着L端起那杯啤酒喝下了第一口。“他们，当时真的没有对你……”  
“……什么？”稳定的黑色眼睛一眨不眨地转向他。  
“你说那些话真的不是为了让夜神担心吗？我总觉得事情不可能会那样简单。”  
“即使有什么不同，现在也不能对月君说那些吧。他受的打击已经够大了。”L很冷静地将酒杯凑到唇边，缓慢地啜饮那杯冰凉的饮料。  
“那，对我也不能说？”  
L缓慢的摇头：“我没办法对着他以外的人暴露自己。”  
静默良久，艾伯缓缓指了指那个已经空了的杯子。  
“这已经很说明问题了。龙崎。”

酒果然是一种奇怪的魔法饮料，第二次尝试的时候，L终于感觉到了它的重要性。他回到房间后蹲在椅子上，很快就变得昏昏沉沉起来。然而在脑子并不清楚的时候，背后有人的气息无声地接近，从后面抱住了他。  
“怎么又蹲在椅子上睡着了。”  
好久没听过这么温暖的声音了，他突然觉得胸口被什么撞击了一下，窒息了两秒钟。  
“以前开始就是这样……刚开始的时候还以为你一直都醒着。”  
“我现在确实是在做梦吧……”L想了想，说道。  
“是啊，恶魔也会做梦吗？”  
“以前不会的，但最近，现实实在太糟了。”  
他扬起头，看到月的视线就在正上方。视线碰触的一刹那，L似乎从他的眼睛里看到了旧日的那个少年偶尔流露的光辉，就像天上的月光一样飘渺不定。那一刻他终于明白，再聪明的人类也不能将伤痛化为虚无，也不能将易逝变为永恒。在爱上某人之后，一个人终其一生再怎么寻找，只不过是试图在重复爱上他那一刻的感觉罢了。

逃亡之路艰难而曲折。离开小镇只不过是一个开始。在颠簸的马车上，在肮脏的酒馆里，在通往国境线的漫长道路上，月一直都在半夜里突然惊醒过来。在被折磨的那段时间里，他们不让他睡觉，所以每次惊醒的时候都觉得头疼得厉害。这时候他就能看到身边的L。偶尔睡着，大部分时间醒着。  
几乎每天一合上眼，他就会开始做恶梦。他消瘦了很多，整个人都脱了形，开始逐渐愈合的伤口也并没有消失，只在皮肤上留下深深浅浅的痕迹，就像他曾经完美的外壳上留下的裂痕。他不敢再看自己的倒影，因为那模样只让他觉得自己像个陌生的怪物。  
这样的日子持续到第一百一十三天。  
他们在酒店里遇到一群雇佣兵，两个人的外貌看起来都不强悍，就引来了这群人的注意。  
雇佣兵的其中一个小弟暗中试探，路过他们坐的地方，借机一下子将酒泼在了月的身上。那群人全都放声大笑。  
低级而无聊的手段，就是为了惹人生气。  
月猛地站起身，将正在喝的酒以牙还牙地泼了对方一脸。一群人都是大惊，正要一拥而上时，那人突然杀猪一般地大叫起来。那所谓的“酒”接触到他的皮肤，马上就产生了一种烧灼般的剧痛和难以形容的麻痒感。他用手指奋力抠着那些部位，将皮肤鲜血淋漓地扯下来。一群人奋力地扑上来按住他。整个酒馆都回荡着那个人的惨叫声。  
月站得稍稍远了一些，看着这群忙乱的人，嘴角挂上了一丝冷笑。  
面对领主大人时也是这样，看着这群白痴如同蝼蚁一般地挣扎，他的心情才能稍微舒畅一些。  
“月……”L仍旧蜷缩在椅子上，看着他。  
“你到底做了些什么？！”看样子是这群人里为首的那个家伙拦在月面前，怒吼道。  
“没什么，你们本来只是想用侮辱的方式来激怒我，然后依仗人多来和我们动手，最后抢走我们身上的东西吧。”月用冷淡到倦怠的语气回答着，附带上要多嫌弃有多嫌弃的眼神。“你们这套不是也玩得很熟练吗？在这之前用这种方法对付了多少个人了？”  
“那又怎样？你是要审判我们不成？”对方冷笑道。  
这个词语似乎挑动了月的神经，倦怠的眼神也逐渐转为凌厉。  
“是啊，这世界竟然没有一个审判者，真是太不正确了。”  
后面那家伙凄厉的惨叫仍然声声传来，他挖掉了自己的眼球，血洒得地板上到处都是。酒吧老板缩在吧台下面，已经吓得不敢移动了。其他人也只能眼睁睁看着这惨烈的一幕。  
“我以前一直都没有想过这种药剂的作用会这么厉害。”月也微笑着看向自己一手造成的场景，但藏在身后的双手却握得发白。  
原来如此。我如果想杀人，想做坏事的话原来这么容易。  
我完全可以随心所欲，干掉这个世界上所有我看不顺眼的人。我也可以得到金钱，财富，地位，想怎么对待别人都行。像这样随随便便地杀掉你们就可以了。那么我之前做的那些事情又是为了什么？我在小镇上装成一个普通的好人生活，到底是为了什么？  
“龙崎，走吧。”他转身走出了酒吧。

不知何时，月沿着岔路走进了一片森林中。一泓清澈的溪水横在面前，倒映着天上的月光。  
他在溪边将今天吃过的东西都吐了出来，他脱下了被酒沾过的斗篷扔进水里，又借流水拼命清洗着双手。在他想象中，那里已经染上了清洗不掉的血迹。和领主大人不同，今天那个人未必就该死，只不过是他突然无法控制自己。他突然很需要一些问题的解答，可是除了神和他自己，大概谁也不会明白的。  
L来到他身后，试着将手放在月的肩膀上。月下意识地缩紧身子。等感受到那碰触的温柔之后，他终于稍稍地放松了下来。  
“别碰我。”他有气无力地说道。  
“你其实还没有从那个房间里出来。”回应他的是意料之外的有些悲伤的声音。“我把你的人带出来了，但你的心还留在那里。”  
月惊讶地沉默了。原以为会到来的责备并没有降临。过了半晌，他又看向流动的溪水。  
“龙崎，你知道……炼金术师为什么都要召唤恶魔吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“那并不是因为他们天生堕落。每个炼金术师都相信，世界上除了地，水，火，风四大元素之外，还存在着一种‘第五元素’。它是一切的源头，是一种完美的东西。也就是说，任何金属触碰到它以后，都会消去杂质，变成最完美的黄金，而人得到它以后，也将获得永生不死的力量。”  
“我在你的笔记里看过。但每个炼金术师最终都在中途失败了。”  
“我曾经觉得自己离那个地方很近。”月指了指自己的心脏。“我曾经认为，阻止人类达到那一步的，是个人的私欲。而我很强大也很自信，觉得自己不会被那些欲念污染。即使召唤了恶魔，也不会失去自己的灵魂。然后就能依靠那种力量……改变世界。”  
“你打算让我实现的，本来是那样的愿望？”  
“差不多吧……但在见到你的时候，我就迷惑起来了。总觉得你不像是拥有那种力量。我就想着，再等一段时间，再研究一段时间吧……”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来，我不知道为什么，开始渐渐地忘记了那种想法。我认为这都是你的原因。”月的声音有些哽咽了。“你好像什么都没做，我就已经不知不觉地放弃了自己的理想……我恨你。”  
“你真的恨我？”  
“不知道。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“现在你也看到了。”  
L想了想，改在月的身边蹲了下来。  
“其实……我已经想起来了。”他轻轻搂过月的脑袋，将他整个人拥抱进怀中。月没有抗拒的动作。这还是第一次，L这么主动地亲近他。“就在被你召唤之前，我是为何而来的，想拿走你的什么。”  
月在他怀里含糊不清地应答了两声。  
“你最重要的东西就是理想，作为代价，我把那个拿走了。”L开始亲吻他的额角。从眉眼，到脸颊，到嘴角。“谁叫你不自量力，和恶魔做交易……”  
“龙崎，不要和我开玩笑……我没同意你拿走我的什么。”  
“很遗憾，这件事不会因为你不同意就改变。你的野心已经属于我了，以后的你就只是个平淡无光的凡人而已。”  
“我怎样活着，也要由你说了算吗？……恶魔可真是贪心。”  
月稍稍用了些力气，将L推倒在河岸边上。月光透过他的柔软的发梢，勾勒出细致的轮廓来。他的表情在黑暗中一点也瞧不见，但刚才吻他的时候，L就已经发觉他在无声地流泪，尝到的全是泪水咸涩的味道。  
“当然不是……我爱你，那种要求是很正常的。”  
“爱我？你懂什么是爱吗？”  
“比你想象的懂得多，而且，你自己才是不明白的那个人。不过对你来说，一直都不明白可能才最好……这样你就不会否定自己的感觉。”  
他的嘴唇被狠狠地堵上了，月很竭力地，带着强烈的侵略性吻了他。可能月自己也明白自己开始说不过他了，就想起码从行动上做些什么。这个吻持续了很长的时间，直到两个人都喘不过气来才结束。没有想象中的甜蜜，只有纯粹的痛苦将它们连接在一起。但L却觉得有些安下心来。那个下雨的夜晚之后，他还从来没有像今天这样释然。  
神也在天上见证这一切吧。

那一天是少见的一天，虽然两人没找到投宿的地方，只能找了一处稍大点的岩洞，在底下休息。但月躺在L的怀里睡得非常安详。  
难得是这个样子，既没有自尊也没有防备。  
上一次他们在黑暗中对话，L曾想月大概一辈子都无法和这个世界和解。但现在他已经不太在乎。反正只要原谅他纵容他就行。有个人已经为你哭了两回了，再怎样铁石心肠的人都会丢掉原则的。  
“我大概也快要变成一个人类了。”不过他倒是满不在乎。  
拥有爱情的人，怎么可能会在乎。

两人有惊无险地来到了新的国家，很快在某个海滨大城市里定居了下来。他们换了假名和身份，告别了自己的过去。月开始继续以炼金术师的身份活动，不过一直谨慎地不沾自己之前的研究，只是和一些商人做交易。很快，他的名声就在这一带渐渐传开了。  
新的城市里也有许多其他的炼金术师。最开始的时候，月还考虑过和他们进行些交流，却很快就发现这些人都对自己有着莫名的距离。  
不过新的生活也让这件事变得不那么值得在乎了。  
L在某一天自顾自地上街转了一圈，竟然找到了一个工作。  
据他自己说是不想让月再负担自己的生活开支。一开始月觉得这个想法很可笑，但当他某一天找机会偷偷溜出去看L的时候，才意识到这家伙或许比自己想象的认真许多。  
并不是好玩，他真的在为那家店工作。  
店铺看起来十分整洁，风格却很是奇异。墙壁看上去有了些年代，凹凸不平，泛着陈旧的色泽。在店里装饰着来自东方的瓷画和丝绸，却也在内侧放着这一带常见的圣母画像。烛台是木制的，但带着黄铜的装饰，被摆放在画像的下面。店铺前后门都开着，前后通风，是个十分惬意的工作场所。  
不过，大部分时候这里都挤着喧闹的人群。在店铺经营的都是行商从海上运来的货物，包括了茶叶，丝绸和银器，他们再将这个国家的工业品带回去。每个商人看起来虽然都来自不同的地方，但所带有的活力和冒险家的气味却是一致的。月很快就感受到了L对这个地方的喜爱之情。  
L只负责给他们记账，他计算的速度很快，从不出错，还能将每一笔交易的细节都记下来。那些商人的面孔，在离开之际已经完全地被他记在了脑子里。  
L工作的那家店主姓华密，是个看起来和蔼的中年男人，平时闲下来，就喜欢在店里鼓捣一些新奇的小玩意。商人的身份给了他这种方便，偶尔，也能将他的发明传播到这国家的其他地方。  
也许是太沉迷于发明了，他既没有亲人也没有娶妻生子，所有的就只有这家店铺和一些认识的人们。他资助了一家附属于教会的孤儿院，每周都会抽出一天到那个地方去。  
又或者是这个原因，当他认识了L和月之后，就对两个人都特别好起来。  
华密先生有无数奇怪的技能，包括从烤箱里制作出比专业师傅还要烤得好得多的蛋糕。  
“简直就像是魔法！”L这样难得夸张地描述了一次。  
“再这样下去，说不定你自己也可以开家这样的店了。”  
“说什么呢。”L倒在他们家新添置的躺椅上。它的形状很特别，可以让人直接缩成一团睡在上面，对他来说可能比床还要合适。  
“我是说真的，感觉你还挺有赚钱头脑的。”月非常诚恳地凑过来看他。炼金术师的工作其实也很花钱，但他向来不怎么在这个方向上动心思。跟L相比，他可能也有许多不擅长的事情。  
“不，我只要有蛋糕就满足了。”  
……真是个一点干劲都没有的家伙。  
月很快转变了试探的路线：“对了，你想起来自己以前的事情了吗？恶魔的生活是什么样子的？”  
“……”  
“响应人类的召唤需要什么特别的条件吗？还有，我上次召唤你真的成功了？到底是哪里出了问题……”  
“拒绝回答。”  
“没关系，假如你不想说，我不会强迫你的。只是单纯地在担心你……”  
“不用装那么可爱也没关系，我知道你在生气。”L根本懒得睁眼地吐槽道。  
“……”  
等了半晌等不到回答，L翻身坐起来，这才留意到月半靠在桌边盯着他。基本上就是如他所想象的那样，一脸想生气的情绪被看穿了结果气炸了而又不能发作的阴沉表情。L为自己泡了杯咖啡。虽然不得不自己动手，但他的心情相当的愉快。

但L很快就发现自己给自己挖了个坑。月不是那种轻言放弃的人，他现在简直是对这个问题揪着不放，并且将事情的属性无限上升。难道人类一旦谈了恋爱都会变得这么麻烦吗？  
“所以上次在边境外说的话，只是随口说说吗？”  
“哪句话你觉得是随口说说的？”  
“你爱我那句。”  
那是上次他们最一败涂地的时刻。夜神月对自己差劲的回忆几乎绝口不提，但实际上他记得最深的事就是这些，永远也不会忘掉。  
“对，我真的是随口说说的。”L拿起他新买的蛋糕。“你觉得呢？”  
“……”  
“月君有没有思考过爱的实质是什么？”  
月一脸的茫然：“你想我回答什么？”  
“上次是你先说我不懂爱是什么的吧。”L将最后一块蛋糕举到了眼前。“在那时侯没能说出口……在我眼中，你就是个被世界宠坏的小孩子，所以我对你再怎么好也是一样。既然根本无能为力，不如就顺其自然好了。再说，月君也是喜欢我的，不就应该这样嘛。”  
说着，他将蛋糕连同叉子一起含在嘴里，露出一种满足的神情来。  
月觉得自己仿佛变成了一个白痴。恋爱上的。  
而且最要命的是还忘记了怎么生气。

时光飞逝，他们在这个城市中已经待了数个月的时间。留在过去的时光在慢慢地淡化。  
很快又到了春季，城市按照惯例举行了盛大的庆典活动，整整一天的狂欢阻塞了街道。两个人都不喜欢太热闹的场景，所以只在房间远远地看着。  
人们选出了最漂亮的女孩，将花冠戴在她头上，用一辆装饰着鲜花的轿子抬着她在街上游行。L十分感兴趣地看着这个景象，一抬头，却见月也若有所思地坐在那里。  
“怎么了？月君喜欢那个女孩吗？”L说。那个女孩子，以他不成熟的审美来看，应该是相当漂亮了。如果月有意的话，或许也可以和这城市中的某个人结合在一起。  
“没兴趣。”月很快收回目光。“我只是想起小时候看过一本书，里面描写过这个节日。”  
“……哦。”  
“而且书里描写的气氛让我很投入，那时侯就特别想参加这个庆典……”  
“然后呢，被选成公主在街上游行？”  
“……”  
“我只是稍微想象了一下那个场面，月君你继续说没关系的。”  
“……算了不说了。”  
游行的队伍渐渐消失在街角，喧闹的人声也听不见了。

海滨的四月，天气总是说变就变，没过多久，天空中就开始渐渐聚拢阴云。  
那一天晚上天空中开始电闪雷鸣，暴雨洗礼了这座城市。月在窗前找到了L，他瘦弱的影子在雷电交加中隐现，既安静又惊心动魄。  
窗子大开，雨水飘进他们这个不安稳的房间。月能感觉到脚下的木质地板摇摇欲坠，这也是他为何无法安睡的原因。之前那些噩梦仿佛都回来了，然而回来得更多的是过去的记忆，像他是怎样抓住了L的手。大自然超脱而磅礴的审判，毫不留情地让他回想起这一切。  
“L。”他喊着这个名字。“你在这里干什么……”  
“雨……”L指了指窗外，但实际上，他的前额已经被淋得湿透。“还记得那天吗？”  
月当然不会忘记，那是他们孽缘的开始。但他上前，试着猛地拉上窗子。风太大了，所以他用了额外的力气，雨水也纷纷落入了怀中。L凝望着他的眼神让他终究松开了手，窗子再度被砰地一声吹开。疯狂的雨水同样将他浇得透湿。  
“月，你还记得吗？我们的契约实现后，我就会消失。”  
“龙崎……”  
“不知道为什么，今天我看到那个女孩子的时候，突然也有了这样的感觉……你是在看着她吧。”  
他们两个人站在窗前，窗户被吹得砰砰直响。这个城市中起伏着暴雨中的喧哗声，那是只有经历过的人才能明白的一种声音。  
“当然没有！”月开始生气。“我不是都和你说了吗？是小时候的事——而且你还打岔……”  
“啊，我明白的，对不起。不过，我是真心的。”  
……假如月君能在某个地方，笑得和那个女孩子一样的甜蜜幸福就好了……虽然总觉得那个方向好像有点错误。  
对不起，对不起……  
L小声道着歉，慢慢地接近月。他想最后来一段拥抱结束这件事。也许再来个亲吻。上次的接吻并不怎么正经，也许现在应该再来一次，因为现在是他比之前的任何时候都要爱着月的时间。  
“我该怎么做？”月垂下双手，一双眼睛仍旧在黑暗里倒映着水的影子。“再召唤你一次吗？”  
L碰到了他，两个人的目光也在黑暗中相接触。  
“不行的。别那样做……答应我，你要好好生活下去。你本来应该有很好的人生，根本不用和恶魔扯上关系就能得到幸福。”L开始显得有些焦虑起来。  
回应他的是月那有些险恶的微笑。  
“没关系，你尽管回去吧，我一定会再召唤你的。”  
他冰冷的声音如同雨点一般敲打着窗子。  
“再一次触犯禁忌？你上一次已经吃了足够的苦头了。”  
“那可能还不太够。”  
望着对方冷静的模样，L终于意识到语言的苍白。不管他夺去了夜神月的什么，似乎都无法改变注定的那些事。两个人终究要被什么东西牵扯在一起。和恶魔交易的人，在这一生之中，绝对无法摆脱恶魔的阴影。  
“不……那就算了。我可以留下来。”L最后终于说道。“方法也有一个。”  
——和我做爱。  
“那样的话，我将以人类的身份和你度过一生。”

对于这个从未在书本上记载过的方法，月先是稍稍惊讶了一瞬，然后便冷静了下来。其实仔细想想，恶魔和性扯上关系也不是什么奇怪的事。  
他们换到了一个未被雨水沾湿的房间。窗外的雨势似乎稍稍小了些，借着被点起来的蜡烛，他可以看清L躺在那张沙发上的面孔。纤细的锁骨和苍白的脸，似乎什么都倒映不出的黑色眼瞳，还有毫无生气的面孔。最奇怪的事情是，他们相处这么长时间，居然是第一次考虑到要做这种事。  
“月君没问题吗？”L安详地躺在那里，看样子他今天晚上是根本不打算动的了。“你喜欢点亮蜡烛，还是在黑暗中做？”  
“我怎么知道……”也许是因为对方的姿态太坦然了，月反而觉得耳根有些发烫。  
“我也许可以给你点建议。你过来一点。”  
月想了想决定听话地凑上前，然后被L揪着手腕一拉，顺利地倒在他身上。两个人的胸腔紧贴着，能感受到根根肋骨在随着呼吸起伏。  
天啊，这家伙太瘦了。  
在这样想的一刻，L开始用舌头轻轻舔他的耳朵，微妙的麻痒感顺着脊椎一路下延，月的身体一下就绷紧了。而这挑逗似乎还在继续。  
“龙崎，你该不会来真的……”  
“怎么了月君，这就认输了吗？”耳边传来呼吸一样的声音。  
“当然不。”他稍稍撑起身子，有些大胆地将手探入L的衣服内。“会继续的……”  
最开始有些困难，然后就顺利了许多。等他们终于释放出全部的激情，天空已经放晴，白色的月光照进了房间。他们已经从沙发上落在地毯上，但再也没有力气起来了。L就这么枕着月的胳膊，把自己整个人都缩成一团。但被冰冷的月光照耀时，他还是干净的模样。就像之前挑逗月的那种姿态从未存在过。  
“我好像有些明白了……”月对他，或者也对自己说着。他将这样的L紧抱住，感受到某种凡人的庸俗情绪久久停留在胸中。

那段时间，他几乎开启了新的人生。他有了爱的人，住在一起。有了学术上的声誉，许多炼金术师慕名而来。有了一个家庭，和关于未来的稳定和安全感。  
在第一次不算完善的性爱之后他们又尝试了很多次，挖掘彼此的身体和秘密。在这方面，L和人类其实并没有太多的不同，同样也有自己敏感的位置和兴奋的地方，偶尔也会在两人都乐趣无边时赞美他。他不会承认，但自己确实喜欢和L做爱，两人偶尔会交换位置，但都对彼此坦诚相待。比起用心交流，这样愉快得多也简单得多。  
也许那个房间的噩梦已经彻底离去，月在这一年中开始将自己的情绪和外在都控制得很好。他试着重新成为那个已经习惯的自己。偶尔也会有些奇怪的梦境和预示出现，但他终究将此抛在了脑后。  
他能感觉到自己被命运编织出的温柔的网所束缚。  
但也许生活本就没有自由。一切都是虚妄的谎言。  
也许。

这座城市除了表面的繁荣，也有着内在的腐败。郊外的坟场就是证据。许多贫穷的人死后会在那里草草安葬。死掉的人之中，有妓女，小偷，孤儿，被遗弃的老人，但不会有什么大人物。  
罗杰是为了一个音乐家朋友的死亡而过来的。他生病，没钱医治，然后就死掉了。等人们发现他，尸体已经冰冷，床边还散落着乐谱的手稿。罗杰为他付清房租，把他的尸体装上一辆马车，带来这里。  
天色稍稍有些早。但他希望能尽早掩埋好友的尸体。反正音乐家也没有别的亲人。跟他同来的还有几位当地人，唯一一个称得上是个绅士的，就是付钱资助他孤儿院的商人居什·华密。  
他们挖了一个坑，将音乐家的尸体放了进去。临时找来的牧师开始为这个灵魂祈祷。  
然而这时候罗杰注意到了一些不对劲的地方。他走到另一处墓穴旁边。在清晨的薄暮中，他瞧见墓穴的泥土被人翻动过。  
“这是怎么回事？”他忍不住询问。  
华密也注意到这个情况，他来到墓穴边，摸了摸那些泥土。它们是新鲜的，没有青草也没有苔藓，显然是今天才翻出来。而前边木制的墓碑却早已斑驳，连人名都模糊了：显然，有人挖动了这个墓穴。  
“这里都是穷人的墓地，不会有人试着在这里挖陪葬品的。”华密先生说出了他的推测。  
“怎么办，要报告调查官吗？”  
身侧另一个帮他们挖墓穴的小伙子说：“没用的，调查官们根本不会在意埋在这儿的人。”  
牧师在身前画着十字：“但这是罪恶……天啊，愿神宽恕他们。”  
几个人都默然了一阵，华密先生想了想：“也许是为了这些死者而来的。”  
他将目光投向音乐家的坟墓：只是用草席包裹着草草下葬。他忽然觉得，至少不能将这件事放着不管。  
“我的店里最近来了一个人……或许他知道这是怎么回事。”

L仔细地研究了坟墓上的泥土，甚至自己动手拿一根树枝翻搅起更下一层的土壤。  
“尸骨不见了。”他说出结论。“这只能是炼金术师干的。”  
华密先生皱起眉头：“我想听听你这样说的理由。”  
L微微地笑了一下，看向他：“您也见过和我一起住的那位炼金术师，不是吗？”  
“嗯，据说，他相当有名。”  
“他是个天才，而且很早就做过一些别人不敢做的实验。”L扔下树枝，接过华密先生递过来的毛巾擦着手上的泥土。“不同的是，他会用动物来做，而且他说自己绝不会使用人类来实验。”  
“哦？”  
“也就是说，其他的炼金术师就未必像他一样有这种底线了。”L审慎地思考了一阵，然后说道。“这附近应该还有其他被挖过的坟墓，我们沿着这附近检查一下。”  
他们在墓地周围绕了几圈，果然又遇到了好些被挖走了骸骨的墓穴。土都被盖了回去，但还是被L发现了好几处。看这些坟墓的痕迹，应该是在下雷雨之前就开始了这次挖掘。  
“能问一下吗？龙崎，这些骸骨会用来进行什么样的实验？”  
“据我所知的就数十种可能。”L咬了咬大拇指。他也已经有了炼金术的知识，说不定比月还要多，只不过他对使用这些知识的兴致并不高昂。“但根据月所接触的那些人来看，这城市里的炼金术师，也许并没有那么高的水准……最大的可能就是在进行和人体相关的实验，或者召唤恶魔。”  
“你认为是哪种呢？”  
“……不知道，也许，继续关注这个家伙吧。”

月坐在码头边小酒馆的一侧，事实上他现在非常厌恶这样的地方，却不得不依赖它。在这里的几乎都是肌肉发达血脉偾张的水手，说着来自各国的粗言秽语挤在这个地方。他这样的炼金术师却也不至于太为奇怪。总会有些交易需要在此进行。  
那个和他搭上线的男人坐在了对面。两个人都拉着兜帽，刻意避开对方的相貌。月从斗篷里伸出手，将一瓶药剂放在桌子上。  
“就是这个东西。”  
“配方呢？”  
“下次见面时再给你。你先确认里面的东西吧。”  
对面的炼金术师兜帽下露出隐蔽的笑，然后也取出一袋金币放在了他的手上。月接过袋子确认了一下，便将它们重新收了起来。  
“定金我也收下了。”他说。  
“Kira……为什么不干脆加入我们呢？”那个人病态地舔了舔嘴唇。“这会是个很好玩的实验。如果你加入，我们就能支配这个国家或者这个世界……”  
“支配国家？”月本来是打算马上离开的，但似乎忽然改变了主意。他扬起嘴角，给对方展示出自信的笑容。“支配国家对我来说有什么好处？”  
“金钱，女人，享乐和无上的权力。”对方很坦率。“你不想要吗？”  
“如果想要那些，炼金术师迟早会因欲望的诱惑而堕落。”月毫不动摇地说道。“之前已经有过很多现成的例子了。你们没有头脑不清楚到这个程度吧？”  
“哈哈，你怎么不去和教会说这件事呢？在他们看来，所有炼金术师都是堕落的。”  
“力量不代表堕落。”  
“那就抱歉了……看来暂时谈不拢。那就算了，夜神月。下次见面时希望你已经将配方准备好了。”

对方离去之后，月没想着马上离开。他又点了一杯啤酒，坐在那里陷入深思。  
同样是想要召唤恶魔，双方的差别太大了。对方只不过纯粹为了欲望而行动，和自己的原则是全然不一样的。他们甚至没有意识到人有约束自己和遵循原则的必要。他们是野兽。  
若不是召唤出了龙崎，事情将会以什么方式发展呢？月用手指抚摸着杯沿。龙崎，L，他让整件事都变得纠结了。  
自己拖延着不给配方，也是为了争取时间。药剂的作用说来玄妙，是为了萃取生命体内部的精神成分。这是月在当年研究霍蒙克鲁斯时制作出的中间产物。用这东西处理大量人类的骸骨，或许就能沉淀出足够的精神物质。然后，他们可以再将这种物质用以进行肉体和灵魂的连结。  
肉体也可以用特殊处理过的死尸，灵魂则比较复杂了。迄今为止，没有一个炼金术师能成功制造出灵魂。这始终是属于神的领域。  
但应该也有些方法才对。也许他们就是为了这个目的，才想到召唤恶魔的。  
“不过要使用这种药剂，需要大量的骸骨……去那个地方看看吧。”  
他动身去郊外的那个墓地。之前他就知道那个地方，但却从未靠近过。通往那地方的路也弥漫着冰冷的雾气，就像尚有一些幽魂在徘徊似的。  
乌鸦自身边叫喊着飞过。  
他看到那片薄雾中，一个熟悉的身影慢慢显现。  
“……月君。”

他来了。  
L本来认真考虑过不要告诉月今天发生的事。不知为何，他不想月再涉足这种阴暗的案件。但在墓地里看到月的那一刻，L就知道他俩都无法置身事外，于是干脆地扔掉了这些纠结。两人交换了情报。月将他认识的人都整理了一下，很快推断出了对方大致的身份。  
“问题在于应该怎么做。只要将他们交给调查官和城市议会……”月说道。“但我们现在还是被邻国通缉的身份……”  
“说得对，而且教会的势力也不局限于一个国家，即使国王的权力无法越境，他们就不一定了。”  
“但如果没有证据地匿名举报，上头肯定不会信的，也会对那帮邪教徒暴露出我们……”  
“你要放弃吗？就让他们召唤恶魔也没关系……”  
“不要。”月回答得很简单。“让我再想想办法。”  
他不会放弃的。月现在很急切地想要投入这个突发事件。  
也许是找到了一些有趣的事情让他很开心（L这么觉得），他们那天晚上又滚在沙发上来了一发。那天月一样爱抚着L的脸孔，但他比之前的任何时间都还要享受。  
他就是这种人。

实验地点在码头附近的四叶商会中。他们有许多处隐蔽的仓库，月找到的就是其中的一所。当他去探索这些仓库时，L也坚持跟来了，就像在担心些什么似的。  
仓库大门封锁着，贴着驱邪的五芒星，据说能对付低阶些的恶魔。但已经是个人类的L很干脆地无视了它。他找到门锁，用一根铁丝很轻松地撬开了它。  
仓库内有些掩人耳目的货物，但依照灰尘和脚印的状况，两人很快也发现了暗门所在。他们用绿色的药剂融化了锁头，小心地将那道暗门推开。  
下面没有想象的那种腐败的气味，但暗门的底部同样画着五芒星。月仔细谛听着，那下面没有声音。  
“五芒星是朝内部的，这是为了将恶魔困在下面。”他想，这些推论不用说出口，因为L明显也能想得到。  
趁着外面夜巡的人没有找到这地方，他们悄悄潜入这条向下的甬道。这里显然是通风的，楼梯拐角甚至点着照明用的松节油。光是看这样的布置，便知道这里即使不用来召唤恶魔，也定然是个有秘密的场所。  
他们没猜错。甬道的尽头是个鲜血淋漓的魔法阵。还有，无数的人类骸骨堆积在角落中。晦暗的光芒在这些森森白骨之上流连，诉说着这是个何等诡异的景象。  
而且禁忌已经犯下了。在房间的正中央，是一个白色的恶魔。恶魔看起来完全不是人类的模样，十分高大，手脚不成比例地长，身躯仿佛是由骨刺所组成的。  
它看见了二人的存在，开口用恶魔的诡异声调说道：“你们……是教会的人吗？”  
“不，只是出于好奇来看看这里……我是召唤你的那些家伙的交易对象。”月觉得还是不要让恶魔有这种误解比较好。  
白色的恶魔发出一种奇怪的哼声，大概是在冷笑：“原来如此。”  
“只是……”L在这时却问道。“你被那些五芒星困在这下面吗？”  
现在可以确定白色的恶魔是在刺耳地大笑了：“当然不至于。那些人类似乎想利用我呢……我只是在换一种方式看着他们的表演罢了。毕竟恶魔都是很遵守约定的。”  
“啊……是啊……”L眼也不眨地盯着它。不过，整个人却基本上是躲在了月的身后。“说起来，该怎么称呼您？”  
“我叫雷姆。”  
“那所谓的利用又是怎么回事？”  
“人类啊，知道了你又想做些什么呢？”雷姆不屑地说道。“离我远点，我讨厌你们这种生物。”  
为什么龙崎好像很不开心……月能感觉到L在避免与雷姆视线接触，不由得好奇了起来。他们之前有过什么瓜葛吗？还有，雷姆看起来并不是个很坏的家伙……或许她也和其他恶魔一样残忍，却显得很有原则。  
这就更让人猜想不透了。  
月环顾着这个怪异的房间，注意到那些骸骨中有些特别细小的。  
“难道，他们……”他的脸色有些微微改变了。最近这一带确实有些小孩子失踪的传闻……但他曾经以为这些都只是传闻而已……  
“雷姆，他们是用了活人献祭吗？”  
“啊，看了这个房间就明白了。依靠那些家伙的水平，也就只能做到这样了。”  
月咬了咬下唇，非常优雅地向雷姆微微行礼：“谢谢你……告诉我这些。”  
他不需要问雷姆和那些人进行了怎样的交易。因为在码头，那个人就已经告诉他了。为了财富，名誉，地位……L基本能感受到月现在的怒火中烧。  
他们沉默着离开了仓库，天色还并不是很晚。走在半夜的码头上，月没有发怒也没有大喊大叫，他安静了一会儿，接着简单地向L陈述起来。  
“龙崎，我们破坏了这个仓库的锁，他们最晚明天就会发现。没想到他们已经把恶魔召唤了出来……只能现在去找教会，让他们出手了。你别跟我一起去，或许他们还是会发现你的身份。”  
“你也在被通缉中。”  
“我没关系的，你还记得我当年做过的染发剂吗？只要把脸藏起来就可以。”  
L犹豫了一会，然后点了点头，沉静地同意了他的决定。  
“我知道你想去做，那就去吧。祝你一切顺利。”

月在赶去教会的路上匆匆地设想了一下行动计划和待会要说出来的谎言。他之前作为一名逃犯，还从未踏足这个地方。  
然而命运仿佛始终在开着玩笑。他在考虑如何进入教会时，却发现大门其实还开着，礼拜堂也并没有上锁，甚至还有人在里面。他小心翼翼地绕到侧面，向着窗子里窥探。  
让他震惊的是，在礼拜堂里的，正是数日前在码头见到的那个炼金术师。  
——那家伙甚至没有试图伪装，使用了自己的本来面目。  
看到这个人，月就很庆幸自己并没有贸然地闯进里面。  
和他对话的还有一个人，是个牧师。月也将他认了出来——他因为要刻意躲着教会的缘故，对教会的牧师都非常熟悉。这个人负责他们街区，名声很好，华密先生也多次称赞过他。  
但这两人的对话却听不大清，只有依稀可辨的关键词飘过来。  
“交易”……  
“那个恶魔”……  
月控制着自己想要冲进去将两人都干掉的情绪。除了教会……还有什么人可以信赖呢？这个城市的议会？调查官？但城市议会都是些很容易用钱收买的人物，底下的调查官更甚。既然教会都已被腐化，那些人就更能确定被人打点过了。否则的话，在孩子们失踪的时候，他们不可能不介入。  
月突然发现他对整件事都好像无计可施。  
这真是太好笑了。以他的能耐，还对付不了区区几个人渣吗？所要做的，只不过是牺牲自己的良知。  
他可以亲手杀人，而且已经不是第一次了。  
不过，他应该等到查明所有真相后再说。  
那个炼金术师走后，牧师回到教堂后他自己的小房间，却发现房间的门锁早已无影无踪。他推开门，却看到自己的房间里空无一人。  
“以为是小偷吗？”身后响起一个玩味的声音。  
牧师不自然地退后进房间：“你是什么人？”  
他看见一个人站在门外……脸藏在兜帽的阴影下，但露出来的下半张脸有着精细的弧度，头发是不大自然的赤红色。  
“你刚刚犯了罪。”对方说道。“你和他们达成了交易。”  
“……交易？我不知道你在说什么。”  
“那你知道四叶商会的人在计划着召唤恶魔吗？”  
“不知道……我什么也不知道……你到底是谁……”  
牧师左右张望着，可是他的房间并不算大，也没有什么可以逃跑的地方。唯一出去的方法就是打倒那个陌生人离开。  
“他们用了无辜的孩子做献祭，你知道吗？我在他们的仓库里发现了属于小孩子的骨头。”  
牧师愣住了，从他的表情看来，这惊讶似乎是真诚的。  
“我……我不知道。”也许是因为说了事实，他变得稍稍平静了一些。“我前几天接待过几对来祈祷的夫妻，他们的孩子莫名其妙地消失了……”  
在这件事上，他没有说谎。但月一点都没有觉得很高兴。  
“你会把我说的事情报告教会吗？”他问。  
“我想会吧。”牧师不确定道。  
他当然不会的。如果他真的把恶魔的召唤报告给了教会，那么这个人就等于暴露了他与四叶的人勾结的事实。月其实对这一点很有把握。他在牧师的房间里已经找到了一些证据：被烧掉的羊皮纸，但残留着四叶的一部分印章。  
但这样也有好处。教会不会出现，那么他就将开始行动。他会用的当然是那个最新出现的身份“Kira”。

L皱着眉头蹲在那张椅子上，月在做着行动之前的必要准备。他将自己短短的栗色头发改成黑色，双手也戴上了手套。他将一个惨白的面具覆盖在脸上，这样就没人看得见他的相貌了。  
“你这副打扮，是要去干什么？”他终于问了。龙崎很少过问月想要做的事，他只是不得不干涉。  
“昨天你不是和我一起去了么？”月摘下面具，冲着他微笑。  
“你可以不去。”  
“叫我袖手旁观么？我做不到。”  
“即使你制裁了那些人，受害者也不可能活过来了。”  
“所以你还是让我袖手旁观。”  
“看到雷姆的时候，我有些不太好的预感。虽然还没想明白那是什么。”  
月回过头，将手上的东西放下了，他收起不耐烦的情绪，用和小孩子对话的方式温和地说：“龙崎，有些事情，必须要有人做才行。我已经明白了，这个世界上并没有所谓的公平和正义，所有人都只是为了自己的利益来行事。所以坏人只要有了权力就可以为所欲为。所以谁去为那些受害者伸张正义？要么我也同样攫取权力，试着改变这个世界，或者就更简单一点，去把那些人处决掉。”  
L猛然睁大眼睛。他发现月想这些话其实想了很久，所以说出来的时候就像呼吸一样流畅，没有一丝丝停顿，没有因思路的中断而犹豫。他竟然将这样的心事深深地隐藏着，没有向任何人提起。  
“一直想这些事情，人是会变得孤独的。月君。”深深的，温柔的叹息。“我是你的朋友，所以你的想法都是我的责任。”  
“这和你没什么关系。”月沉下脸来。“我在召唤你之前就是这么想的了。”  
“你那个时候会有想法，但不会行动。”  
“所以那时候的事情都是我的错误。”  
“我还有方法改变你么？”  
“……没有。”  
夜神月尝试着用最冷漠的语气说出这句话。龙崎慢慢地垂下头，安静地移开了目光。原以为会出现的说教全都没有发生。他们已经不是小孩子，L仍旧不将任何感情诉诸语言。这个瞬间，月想起他们之间的许多时刻。他困惑的时候太多，清楚的时候太少。  
“……龙崎，我其实一直都搞不懂你。”稍停。“你到底在想些什么……？为什么不能好好地对我解释一次？每一次我都不明白你为什么会开始那些情绪，然后每一次我都在试图跟着你去想。但你永远只会说我不明白。那我究竟应该明白些什么？我要怎么样才能不让你这么难过？”  
“那些不是你的责任。”L用苍白的手指轻按住嘴唇。“月君，你的逻辑太清晰了。你可以去思考，可以理解，但是你不能感受。理解和感受是两回事，我也从来不想这样要求你。”  
月生气而困惑地站在那里，就好像他从来搞不懂的那些高深莫测的问题一样。若遇到了那些问题，他们会讨论，会解决。但现在L带给了他另一个庞大的问题，只是无声地将它们放在他的面前。在他一生之中，只有L曾经让他这么困惑。  
世间万物的秘密太过庞大。而人的一生却又太过短暂。  
短暂到难以变得完整，难以察觉自己灵魂中缺失的部分。  
月走近了龙崎，抱住他，停留了一段时间。他们安静下来，任心头万种思绪在空气中沉寂。  
“我要走了。”他轻声说。  
“我爱你。”他听到回答。

他刻意等待一天时间，为的就是让那些人行动。如果召唤恶魔的事情被发觉了，那些合谋者一定会互相接触，设法商量。夜神月只是需要确定他们的具体身份。他没有失望。通过那个交易对象在昨天一天所接触的人们，他一共锁定了八个人选。  
要将那些人全都杀掉吗？在他戴上面具，来到仓库之时，他仍然不确定自己要怎样做。他是不是要问出结果才下手，或者是不是要告诉那些人他们所犯下的罪孽，让他们大声求饶——有些事说来容易，做起来却永远都是困难的。一旦杀人是出于计划而不是出于冲动，障碍就会多上很多。哪怕是月也无法全然将这根刺自心头去除。他唯一的依仗，就是自己已经杀过两人了。两个。  
今天晚上，这些人应该会聚集在雷姆身边，讨论接下来的对策。他们是一群不抱团就没法存活的白痴。月在仓库的角落里悄悄倾倒下药剂。透明的药剂很快就渗入泥土，无影无踪了。但只要它们遇到了鲜血，便会将这里化作焦土地狱。  
炼金术师有许多方式可以杀人。  
他确认了一遍身上淬有剧毒的匕首，推开了仓库大门。  
那条恶魔的通道打开着，和昨天他离去时的现场不同。他利用自己昨天洒落的荧光粉末，确认了一遍地上的脚印。那些人应该在下面。  
他走下那条甬道。  
松节仍旧在照明，只不过光线变得暗淡。一夜之间，雷姆曾经在的位置变得一无所有。那些鲜血和残骸都变成了安静的尘土。  
月震惊地看着空无一物的房间。然后，他意识到，有些晚了。  
雷姆不见了。  
他转过身冲到地面，在走出地道那一刻，他意识到周围都是人。是用盔甲遮住了面孔的骑士，拿着权杖和钉锤，他们身侧有神圣的魔法加护——他被教会最精锐的部队包围了。  
骑士们没有冲上来，危险的炼金术师，被他们用十几把十字弓指着。只要稍微踏前一步，马上就会被射成筛子。  
“这是……”他的目光停留在一个庞然大物的上面。月光从屋顶的缝隙间洒落，在银白色的恶魔羽翼上反射出利刃一般的光芒。  
雷姆悬停在半空中，俯瞰着他。  
“为什么教会和恶魔联手？”他看向那些骑士，语带讽刺。“所以说，你们已经堕落到这种程度了吗？”  
“夜神月，束手就擒吧。你必须为自己渎神的举动付出代价。”其中一个骑士说道。  
“我可不觉得自己有多亵渎神明。你们在恶魔的面前说这句话，不觉得很讽刺吗？”月指了指雷姆，又抬起头看着她。“雷姆……你一开始就说了谎？”  
“恶魔会说谎。这并不奇怪。”恶魔的声音出奇地平静，只有她的羽翼拍打空气所发出的声音。“你似乎很不了解我们一族。”  
月想起了龙崎，苦笑起来：“我是不了解。”  
“这些家伙们。”雷姆扫视了一下将月围困住的骑士，态度非常不屑。“想要捕捉我，但却失败了。我为了保护自己的主人，和他们定下了交易。他们想要通过一些事诱使逃亡到这个国家的炼金术师上钩，于是准备了人，到处试着交易那些禁忌的药剂。”  
原来如此。那个家伙是他们假扮的。月的脸色变得苍白起来。还有那些小孩的案件也是故意放出的风声。那个牧师只是为了让我确信教会不会出手而布下的诱饵。而我所提供的药剂，已经足够让他们怀疑我的身份了。  
只是，教会也会用上和恶魔交易的手段……真是太讽刺了。若不是雷姆的谎言，我怎么可能会掉进这个陷阱？  
还有机会逃脱吗？  
月看向四周，十字弓的射程相当远，而他并没有穿着什么盔甲。虽然他仍然可以启动事先准备好的燃烧药剂，但那意味着和这些家伙们同归于尽。他不想死，必须要想出一个办法来逃跑。  
“那个和你在一起的恶魔呢？”圣骑士的队长再度发言。“他在哪里？”  
“恶魔完成了契约就会消失了，你们的主教大人没有教过吗？”月一脸不屑地回答道。“你们下地狱就可以找着他了。”  
“呵呵……虽然很想捕捉那个恶魔，但，你死了他就会消失，我们的任务也就完成了。”骑士队长做了一个手势。  
弓弦的响声划破了空气，月猛地扑在地上，试着避开。他在那个手势开始的一瞬间就做出了反应，但马上就感觉到身体有好几个部位都传来一阵剧痛。他低下头，看到鲜血自身体中涌出。  
他没法确认自己到底受了几处伤，前额有个部位擦伤了，粘稠的血液自他头顶流了下来，他眨着双眼，但血还是阻挡住了视线。  
我要死了吗……  
他拼命地试着撑起身子，但喉咙中不受控制地涌上鲜血，随着一系列剧烈的咳嗽沾满了地面。胸口好像也中了一箭，伤到了肺部。这种伤势，几乎能够预告他未来缓慢而痛苦的死亡。  
身体像浸在冰里，他的两眼昏黑，不住地颤抖着。死亡不住涌上来的感觉，竟然这么寒冷……  
在上次召唤中失血过多时，他也有过这种感觉。但那一刻也没有这一刻的绝望。龙崎在哪里？为什么还不来救他？他马上就要死了。  
他可能移动了一小段距离，自己也不太确定。他只是以最后的求生意志移动着身躯，身后留下了大量的血迹。  
“给他慈悲吧。”骑士队长说，弓手们再次举起了十字弓。

在最后的一瞬间，他听到一个声音在脑子里响着。  
那是某种大合唱，声音十分高昂，就像长着翅膀向天空扑过去的鸟。  
他突然意识到慈悲的黑暗长时间没有降临，有什么声音轻轻地落在他的身后，遥远的地方传来人类的惊呼和叫喊。  
“月君。”  
他似乎听得到这个声音。带着空旷与苍凉，还有鲜血的气味。  
他突然很害怕。  
夜神月没法抬起手来擦掉脸上的血。他伤得很重，也看不见前方发生了些什么，只能感觉到自己被某人的双臂抱住了。空气中的弓弦声一直在响，但他没有中箭。  
他想知道发生了些什么，但他能感觉到抱住他的身躯一直在发抖，面前是一片血色。  
“这家伙——这家伙怎么出现的？为什么射不死他？！”  
“等等，他是要逃出去吗——恶魔，你这个恶魔到底在笑什么？”  
雷姆的刺耳笑声回荡在仓库中，她在嘲笑这里的人类们：“你们这些愚蠢的，无可救药的家伙。所以我才这么讨厌人类。”  
“L……”月颤抖着说出这个名字。“发生了……什么……”  
“月君。”背后的声音也很微弱。“我叫过你不要过来的。”  
月很惊慌，感觉涌上来的黑暗稍微消退了些，他试着摸索背后的那个人，但却只是摸到一片湿润的衣角，无法确认这是他自己的，还是对方的血迹。  
“怎么回事？你真的过来了？让我看看你……”他说，他想要亲眼见到真相。  
回应的只是一个非常轻微的声音，就像是那种很小的微笑带出来的呼吸：“别看了。”  
声音安静下来，他茫然至极。拥抱着他的人类手臂突然变成了另一种东西，它们化为巨大的纯白色羽翼，将他彻底地包裹在其中。就像那天的召唤——L从一堆纯白的羽毛之中现身。而这时候他也听到了骑士们的惊呼。  
“天、天啊，这不是个恶魔——”  
“他明明是神之子……”  
“我们犯下了怎样的罪过！愿神宽恕我们……！”

错了。一开始就错得离谱。  
他微微笑了。夜神月一开始就对真相有些猜测，但他没想到这些都是真的。  
“龙崎，你骗了我……”他说。“不过没关系，事情还是一样的。”  
他们当然还是会回去。  
身后没有动静。他期待地等了一会儿，但什么回音都没有等到。那些骑士匆匆的足音说明他们离开了这里，雷姆拍打着翅膀也飞走了。他因失血而迟钝的脑子慢慢地在困惑中开始活动，有个冰冷的事实逐渐将他浸透。  
——怎么回事？那些家伙为什么离开？  
——他们说他们犯下了罪？  
“龙崎？”  
还是没有回应。过了一会儿，紧抱住他的身躯终于带着他颓然倒地，落在仓库的血泊之中。

好象是幻觉。  
夜神月不知道这是哪来的影像，他留意到，一棵苹果树下，有两个可疑的影子正在交谈。双方在他看来都是光团的形象，但又似乎是某种实体。就像是梦里常常发生的那样：有两个人在对话，然而你记不清他们的面孔了。  
“尊敬的神，命运的造化一开始便决定了，你我都无法阻止人类的堕落。这场棋局持续了千万年，您还是无法用神通战胜我。”  
“相对的，你也无法取胜。人类总在善与恶的两端起伏不定。”  
“那么是时候将新的棋子加入棋盘了。”  
月愣愣地站在原地，突然感受到自己被一只大手拿了起来。他在空中朝下看了一眼，那是一个广阔的，黑白相间的地面。他被放在其中的一格，成为了一颗不会说话的棋子。  
“让我们来打赌这个可怜的灵魂会到天堂还是地狱吧。这是你最完美的造物了。”  
“引诱这个灵魂，让你觉得有趣吗？”  
“——神啊，我不会引诱他。我要看他在远离诱惑的时候将如何表现。您可以做任何事情来拯救他，这就是我的赌局的条件。您将一定想象不到，我不需要移动这颗棋子，他就将为我而战。”  
“这不可能，这是我刻意创造的棋子，他不会有人类常见的那些缺陷。”  
“这就是他最大的缺陷。”  
月抬起头，试着去看清棋盘对面那张说话的面孔。但那一眼让他惊恐万状，恨不得马上匍匐下来。那个影子带有一种绝对的邪恶感，像一条蛇一样缠绕在他的心脏之上。他不敢再看了。  
又等了一会，对面的那个影子离开了。在月这一侧的棋手轻轻叹了口气，似乎说了一句什么。一个纯白的，发着光的影子出现在他身边。  
月感觉到这个影子非常熟悉，带着让他想要流泪的亲切气息。  
“Lawliet，你是我创造出的真理之天使。来看看这颗棋子的命运吧。”  
那个熟悉的冷淡声音应答着：“是。”  
接着，发光的影子在棋盘一侧看了他一眼。这次，月毫不畏惧地与他对视。那是一双难忘的深邃的黑色眼睛，仿佛镜子一般，能映照出一切事物的真实本质。  
天使说：“他将来会为这个世界带来绝望与毁灭，他将会被恶魔引诱而坠入地狱。”  
神说道：“我希望你改变他的命运。”  
“为何？我们并不直接插手人间的事务。恶魔也是如此。人类必须自行找到通往天堂或地狱的途径。”  
“但这次恶魔之王很自信，他已同意了我们干涉他的命运。我决定派你去。”  
“如您所愿。”  
他接着往下做梦，他的面前映照着虚空中的血与火焰。过了一会儿，月意识到，这是天使眼中的景象。那一瞬间是命运的转折点，十七岁的夜神月独自站在恶魔召唤的现场，看着一个他实际上从未见过的黑色恶魔现身。  
“原来如此。”那一刻的他微笑着对恶魔说道。“即使利用了恶魔，人类也未必就会堕落啊。因为我是最强的炼金术师。”  
神的完美的造物。  
“但这个世界是不完美的。所以，作为炼金术师，不应止步于此。人类需要在人间获得真正的大圆满，所谓的Unus Mundus。”  
黑色恶魔咯咯地大笑：“月，通往圆满的途径只有毁灭。”  
“否则的话我就不会召唤你了。”他满不在乎地说。  
天使叹息着，抹去了现在的景象。  
“通过恶魔的通道，我会失去记忆。”很奇怪，此时他的心中所想，月也大概可以感受到。或许他就直接存在于这份记忆里面。“不过，这也是一次机会。他需要经历他的试炼，我也一样。让命运来检验我们的内心吧。若是他本心向善，终究会找到战胜命运的方法。若反之，我会阻止他给这个世界带来死亡。”  
他自言自语地说着，在空气中慢慢消失。  
回忆中断了，月的意识再度陷入深沉、无边的黑暗之中。

月昏迷了好几天才醒过来。  
最后是华密找到了他们。华密先生在那个仓库里所看到的景象是个悲剧。龙崎紧紧地抱住他，用身体为他挡住了后续射来的那些箭，他的眼睛依然睁着，但看起来并没有不甘的神色。华密亲手合上他的双眼，他的模样看起来就变得很安详。  
月听完这一切，面无表情地瞪着虚空，既没有疯狂也没有流泪。  
大约他有一部分尚未接受现实，另一部分则尚未从梦中醒来。  
那个仓库里没有留下任何有关于天使和恶魔的证据，他完全可以觉得这些事情都是自己的妄想。然而心底的另一部分又在疯狂叫嚣着真相，撕扯着他的内心。  
他们将龙崎埋葬时，月最后去见了他一面。他躺在那里的样子苍白而安详，和他睡着的样子并没有什么区别。月记起来，自己以前就很少看见龙崎睡着的样子，只能记得每次自己醒来时，都有双仿佛能看透一切的眼睛，在那里注视着他。  
有时候他不明白那种眼神。他可以分辨出某些人看着他的，爱慕的眼神，但分辨不出L的表情。好像那家伙身上还有几乎无限的谜题。和他的人一样，他的爱情也一直是个谜。  
他用自己的生命证实了自己对月的爱，然而直到现在，夜神月还是有搞不懂的部分。搞不懂，他就没有资格觉得疼痛。  
他的伤势还很重，支持不了整个葬礼。于是简单地与龙崎告别后，他看着华密先生指挥着那些工人，将棺木抬上去，送上一辆马车运走。在纯净的天空下，那辆黑色的马车也不再给人以冷酷不祥的感觉了。车轮碾压过的街道后方，有几个孩子在那条街上飞奔而过。仅仅一街之隔，就是这世界上仍存在的幸福生活。  
L最后给他留下了一封信，里面是一些他对往昔生活的记录。但即使在这里面，月也无法读到任何L个人的情感倾向。有很多人疯狂爱慕着夜神月，但只有L对他若即若离。大音希声。

我叫L·Lawliet，现在，是一个人类。  
当我刚刚来到这个世上时，还不知道自己是什么。我想要一切触手可及的美好事物，比如新鲜的蛋糕，清晨的空气，我住的那栋房子里旧书的气味，还有那里的主人。  
我失去了记忆，但我很明确，自己对月君不仅仅是需要和喜爱。我对他有着一种责任。  
最开始我不甚理解，直到我观察他的生活和其他人的生活。我想到了，月君非常孤独，他需要一个朋友。我出现在这个世界上，一定是为了满足他这种深层次的需要。这很合理。要是人类一直都这么孤独，他会发疯的。  
我很快就实现了目的。他对我非常着迷，自己却没发现。我是唯一一个能和他说话而不被他厌烦的人，他同样没发现。  
只不过，那段时光是最美好的，他开始进入我刻意编织出来的一张网中，我亦然。这是个温情脉脉的陷阱。只要月君还能回顾起那段时间的每一个细节，一定会注意到，那段时间我经常在半夜里看着他工作。我沉醉于此。我着迷于他专注的神态，智慧的光辉在他心中闪耀。人类中漂亮的个体也有许多，但很少有人像月君一样，给人一种完美的错觉。  
那段时间我没有记忆，也是我来到人间后最为快乐的时光。我只是像个孩子一样地被对待。至于责任，这不是一个跟我相称的词语。  
我恢复记忆，是因为被教会的人所捕获。他们把我放在银制的笼子里，试图用对付恶魔的神圣道具来对付我。他们的确尝试了所有能尝试的手段。很可惜，那对我无效。不管是圣水还是十字架，我都可以碰。而那些刻有符文的桩子也无法刺进我的身躯。和这些凡人相比，我才是神之子，根本不会受到他们这些东西的伤害。而对他们流露出来的震惊和愤怒，我也只是觉得有些微弱的，不值一提的怜悯。  
这件事成了领主大人的心病，他下令禁止所有的人说出真相，也拒绝释放我。而我无法得到关于月君的消息。这样下去，事情会很快变得不可收拾。  
我知道月还活着——我大致能够感应得到，但我需要逃出这个鸟笼子，找到他，将他带走。讽刺的是我为了出现在他身边而准备的肉身，此刻成为我极大的障碍。我不会被银子灼伤，却也出不去。  
我需要回想起自己的力量。  
那时候我也不清楚这些，但十字架接触到身体时，我似乎隐约有什么感应。  
于是我就伪装出看到那些神圣的器物非常痛苦的样子，让他们源源不断地将它们带过来。每一次牧师的作法，我就感觉到自己的力量稍稍增强了一些。他们肯定不知道自己在做什么。  
如果月君在这里，一定会称赞我这个骗人的花招。  
源源不断的记忆涌入脑海，包括我的灵魂如何被创造出来，和我所接受的使命。若能成功地将月引导到天堂，我的位阶也会提升——不过我对此事不感兴趣。  
第七天，我终于拥有了足以打破那个笼子的力量。  
我找到月的时候，他倒在那里，离死亡只有一线之隔。我将他救走。  
我的月，我心中完美的少年，那一天就像个脆弱的小孩子，对我充满了依赖。  
在他昏迷的时候，我不住在思考着那个任务。神很清楚一件事，天使们也清楚。那就是要靠强大的力量去摧毁掉灵魂很容易，但要靠强大的力量去拯救灵魂却不容易。我不能强迫月去做什么，这样就违背了神的初衷。  
最终，我决定隐瞒自己的力量和目标，重新扮演自己之前的角色：他的朋友。  
这样做到底有几分是出于理智？  
然而我又要依靠什么来阻止他堕落？  
月很聪明，也许神也会被他说得哑口无言。他不需要我的说教，他能找到属于自己的道路。但，也许用爱拯救一个人，比用力量拯救一个人更有效率。  
我这样想着，体会他的痛苦，陪他一起挣扎，原谅他每一个自私的念头。爱一个人就理当如此。我只是不知道要说些什么，说到何种程度，他才会真正地明白过来。  
我曾经以为月君对我并没有爱情——他所有的只是对被爱的需求。那天我感受到了神的召唤，以为自己即将离开，他却说要为了我，再次召唤恶魔。下次他召唤出来的当然不会是我，而是货真价实的恶魔了。  
我不会让这件事发生。我放弃了天使的身份，并没有过太多的纠结。我既然如此不在乎，或许神在创造我时也掺杂了些缺陷。  
所以这也并非为了月所作的牺牲，只是如我对他说的那样。顺其自然。  
月君，所谓天使要引导人向善。  
那有很多种方法，用礼法或是道德或是法律或是信仰，用强迫的方式或是用感召的方式。但人对于自己所爱的人又怎能这样做呢？认识你这么久，我已深深地了解你。甚至了解你无法自知的那一面。你若是改掉了所有缺点，我们也就不会相遇了。我只希望你能在这广阔的世界里自由生活，和你将来会爱上的某人相遇。

很多人能用一辈子去纠结的东西，在这家伙这里就这样简单地完事了。  
“我恨你。”月对想象中的他说。而他听了这句话，仍然是一笑置之。  
真正的L很少露出那种有些温度的神情来，而他的决心却可谓炽热。直到最后，也没有谁真正地理解过他。数月后，他的笔记被月仔细地整理好，收藏进行李之中。如他所说的那样，孑然一身，去向那个广阔的世界。

这是另外一个故事。  
雷姆是个恶魔，她被召唤时身在一个深深的地窖里。地上倒着一个肮脏的流浪汉，另一边跪坐着一个金发的小女孩。小女孩叫海砂，很快，雷姆就明白了情况。  
海砂是在一个修道院中长大的，她很漂亮，但却不太聪明，这让抚养她长大的修女们都觉得很为难。在十多岁的时候，她终于忍受不了这里平静而枯燥的生活，偷偷地离开了。  
一个叫杰拉斯的旅行艺人收养了她。本来再这样下去故事也就结束了。可在来到这个海滨城市的时候，杰拉斯染上了一种皮肤病，他的外表变得十分丑陋，再也无法表演。他在自己的小屋里结束了自己的生命。  
以某种流传在旅行艺人之间的神秘形式——他们知道许许多多远古的传说，包括与恶魔做交易的那些。  
海砂没有为他悲伤，他们这类人，能拥有的悲伤非常少。  
雷姆非常困惑，她只要出现了就应当实现人类的愿望，杰拉斯的愿望是让海砂幸福，他已经付出了自己的代价。然而，恶魔要如何使人幸福呢？  
“不知道。”这个美丽的女孩对她说。“也许，当上公主就能幸福了。”  
这个非常肤浅的愿望让雷姆哑口无言。  
达成它并不需要很多法力——海砂很快就在庆典上脱颖而出，她得到了花冠，最美丽女孩的头衔，和想要的瞩目。可是这并没有让她有任何幸福的感觉。又过了一段时间，一个牧师找到了她。  
“我看得出来你犯下了禁忌，小姑娘。”他警告她。“你身上有着恶魔的气息。”  
海砂轻轻握住胸口的十字架，那是抚养她的修女曾经为她戴上的：“牧师先生，你打算怎么办？”  
牧师微微皱着眉头，过了很久，他微微叹了口气，显得苍老而疲惫。海砂不由得困惑起来。  
为了她，雷姆同意了与教会的交易，去诱捕一个危险的炼金术师和他身边的恶魔。恶魔之间本就无所谓相互背叛，他们也互不信任。然而在见到那个“恶魔”的一瞬间，雷姆就觉得事情非常可笑。那个家伙，明明是神的子民，他甚至在担心雷姆指出这一点。  
真相还是暴露了。当她看到那个炼金术师因自己的谎言而倒下，内心并没有不安。不管怎么说，撒谎对恶魔来说都是司空见惯的事情，同时一个天使的死亡也只会让她觉得高兴而已。  
她只在乎海砂的幸福。  
炼金术师没有死，她知道。但那又怎样？她与教会的交易已经完成了。  
她重新迎接海砂，看着她徘徊在众多追求者之中。然而海砂无法掩饰自己的失落。雷姆看得明白，没有谁会对一个修道院长大的女孩赠予真正的关怀。但海砂却没有放弃。  
“爱会改变一切。”她对雷姆说。“一定会有人真正地爱着海砂的。”  
雷姆只想指出她的愚蠢，那个人已经死了。  
然后，她遇见了一个人，陷入爱河。  
雷姆最开始没认出他来，他和倒在仓库里那个时候不一样。但他开口说话和看向雷姆的时候，她认出了夜神月。  
这是一场刻意制造的偶遇，月微笑着对海砂说，他看了那次游行，她是他见过的最漂亮的女孩。  
雷姆内心变得非常阴沉，她在远方注视着。海砂让她不要太接近月，以免把他吓着。只是见了一面，她就已经深深地落入了这个男人的圈套。  
那天和他分开后，雷姆警告她：“离夜神月远点，他是个危险的人。”  
她听不进去。  
在约会的时候，雷姆已经充分感觉到月的眼神了，他注视着自己。他的目标就是自己。一个人类，要向恶魔复仇。因为她的谎言，他最重要的东西毁了。  
她当然也可以杀了夜神月，然后，深深陷入恋爱的海砂对她说：“要是月死了，海砂也活不下去了吧。”  
“为什么？”雷姆惊愕于她的变化。  
“因为爱他。”女孩子坚定地对她说。  
于是，恶魔只能感到深深的不安。她的目标是让海砂幸福，但海砂自己认定的幸福，却是流沙上虚幻的城堡。他们交往了一段时间。夜神月表现得很好，像个优雅而体贴的情人，但每次说“我爱你”的时候，他的两眼都在看着虚空。  
有一个人，月从未对他说过“我爱你”，却是他此生唯一想说这句话的对象。只是那人已经不在世上了。  
还发生了一些别的事，但那不重要。最后，月深深地赢得了海砂的信任和崇拜。那一天，他微笑着吻了她，在她的耳边说了一段话。  
海砂找到雷姆，对她说：“雷姆，请帮我杀一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“那个发现了你的牧师。我们本来就该杀了他，不是吗？”  
“……没问题。你还想要什么？”  
“这就足够了。”海砂说。  
雷姆反复确认着：“你真的要下手？”  
“当然是真的。”女孩毫不迟疑。“月说他会爱我的……”  
“他根本不爱你！”恶魔开始觉得烦躁而迫切。“他爱的是其他的人！”  
“不，他不爱其他人。他对自己认识的其他女孩都只是利用罢了。但他对我是真爱。”  
“我无法理解你的盲目。”恶魔想道，她对人类再次感到深深失望。  
他们去找那个牧师，在他看到海砂的时候，显示出一种极度的惊讶来。然而雷姆没等他说任何一句话就动手了，她用她的骨刺将他钉在墙上，喷溅出的鲜血显示出疯狂的图案。  
海砂静静看着，带着疯狂的微笑。  
这样就足够了。她美滋滋地想。她可以得到夜神月的爱，和她所想要的幸福。  
像她这样的孤儿，一生颠沛流离，一生都被这个世界忽视。像这种情感，雷姆是不会明白的。然而月理解她，理解她缺少的被需要的感觉。他认为她是独一无二的——这种感情让她心甘情愿地被月所利用。  
然而在回去后，炼金术师突然消失了。他根本没有给雷姆和他面对面的机会。他留下了一封信。  
“海砂，你知道他真实的罪是什么吗？大约在二十年前，这个牧师犯了一个绝不该犯的错误，他和一个修女私通，让她生下来一个金发的女孩。为了保住自己的名誉，他将这个孤儿送到了远方的修道院。不过在最后他还是给她留下了一样礼物，一个银色的十字架。我相信你会在他的房间里找到相似的一个。你猜猜看，他为什么最后明知道你和雷姆的事情，却轻易宽容了你召唤恶魔的罪行？”  
海砂震惊地注视着这些文字。她疯狂地跑回去，看到那个牧师在手中握着的十字架。  
和她一直以来带着的一模一样。  
“还有。”信中还附上了最后的一段话。“我根本不爱你。”  
她站在那里颤抖着，泪水无声地浸透了信纸。她真的再也活不下去了。尽管雷姆仍旧注视着这一切，却无能为力。夜神月也终于利用了一个无辜的女孩，将她推上绝路。但她还能说些什么？难道指责他的堕落吗？对恶魔来说，讲这些东西会不会太可笑了？明明海砂的幸福对自己来说如此重要，雷姆却完全无法实现它。恶魔根本就不是为了人类的幸福而现身于世上的，他们注定只能吞噬人类的灵魂。  
海砂自杀了。

黑色的恶魔从虚空中渐渐显出身形。鲜血凝结的法阵边站着一个人。  
“和我缔结契约吧，恶魔。”炼金术师走近那个法阵。“我想要和你交换一样珍贵的东西。”  
恶魔裂开了嘴，大笑起来。  
“很直截了当呢，夜神月。你想要的究竟是什么？”  
“一个灵魂。任何炼金术都无法制作出来的灵魂。”  
恶魔检视了他的实验，十分赞许地点了点头：“我明白了，如果你获得了重要的灵魂，确实有可能制作出传说中的霍蒙克鲁斯来。”  
“那不是霍蒙克鲁斯，就是一个特定的人。像普通人类一样拥有肉体，会生、老、病、死。”年轻的炼金术师冷静地说。“我现在已经明白那些预言的意义了。”  
他仰望着这个新出现的黑色恶魔，那就是他在梦中所见的那位，但他自己，已经比十七岁的时候要更加坚定和成熟。  
“你认为这样做有价值吗？”  
“我一生里想做的事情之中，只有复活人类是依靠我的力量无法做到的，其余的，靠我自己也能完成。”  
“你应该清楚，只有一样东西能用来交换灵魂，那就是另一个灵魂。你将你的灵魂交给我们，契约就成立。”  
“可以。”  
“你也应该知道，在那之后怎么处置你，都会是我们的自由。神也无法拯救你。”  
“当然知道。”月很不高兴。“你怎么这么多废话？”  
“我可是在警告你，像我这么善良的恶魔可不多了。”黑色的恶魔展开翅膀绕着他飞了一圈。“我还是第一次遇到如此干脆地出卖自己灵魂的人类……更重要的是，交出灵魂之后，你和那个你想复活的家伙，就永远也无法在一起了。你既去不了天堂，也去不了地狱，你的下场，多半是在漫长的时间中腐烂，却又永远无法真正死去。到时候，你会觉得永恒的死亡会比较仁慈。”  
“我不在乎。对我来说，活着肯定没有死那么可怕。”  
“那家伙千辛万苦地阻止你这么做，你现在已经背叛了他的想法了。”  
“……我从一开始就背叛了他。”夜神月的眼底掠过一个瞬间的温柔神色。  
温柔又瞬间变为了决绝。  
“来吧。”他扬起头。“我千辛万苦地召唤你，可不是为了半途而废。”

“这场赌局，您失败了。您牺牲了一位天使，却无法阻止恶魔的召唤。”  
“另外，我们还获得了一个非常完美的灵魂——夜神月的灵魂。”  
恶魔之王，在地狱中狂笑起来。  
“流克，你真不愧是我最看好的家伙。我非常期待你带回那家伙灵魂的一刻。”

预言中的灾难终于降临。那片被诅咒的城堡周围所有的森林中，树木纷纷枯萎，炼狱一般的火焰将整栋建筑烧得支离破碎，从此人们只能看到它焦黑的影子在噩梦中出现。那片土地遭遇了七年的干旱，无数人被迫离开。国王被暗杀，教会们被不知名的人报复。崇拜恶魔的势力一个接一个的兴起。  
历史终究不会记载在背后操纵这一切的是谁，又是为了什么。  
数年后，被诅咒的田野已变成了血色的沼泽，再看不到农户的身影了。身披灰色斗篷的人在其间穿行，黑色的恶魔缓缓地飞在他身后。  
“我可真是没想到有人能彻底地摧毁掉一个国家的信仰。你现在已经比我们恶魔还要更像恶魔了吧。”  
“流克，你没资格这么说吧……不过，恶魔相对我们人间的法律，反倒是相当公平的。”  
“当然，恶魔想要的也就只是人的灵魂……人的欲望却无穷无尽。所以，人类要比恶魔邪恶得多了。”  
“哈哈，那你认识我之后，可以变得更邪恶一点了吗？”  
“……我们的老头子倒是很期待你将来的表现。”流克在他身后咕哝着。  
夜神月的眼前是少年时代城镇的断壁残垣。艾伯和那些镇民们如今都不知道逃到了哪里。虽然小镇并未遭遇诅咒，但这一带不祥的传说终究还是让他们无法再居住下去了。如今这里已彻底倾颓，只有食腐的乌鸦还会经过。再过数十年，这片土地就将彻底湮没在传说之中。  
月走得很快，却也很轻松。越是接近当年熟悉的地方，他看起来就越是兴奋。这段时间，流克虽然得知了他的过去，却无从理解他现在这样开心的原因。大凡人类故地重游，所怀抱的总是伤感和悲痛。  
更何况是连灵魂都已经交易出去的人。  
他们越过荒芜的小镇，走上了那旁边的山丘。那座山算不上高，却有着陡峭的一面，许多藤蔓攀覆于其上。越往上走，树木就变得越稀疏，景象也逐渐荒凉。  
他们登上最高处，那周围是一大片裸露在外的白色岩石。流克在那里看见一棵大树的树桩，定然已经死去许多年了，年轮却仍依稀可辨。若是考虑到这死寂的世界所经历的一切，这简直可称为一项奇迹了。  
而另一项奇迹就在附近：死去的树旁生长出一棵尚有些稚嫩的幼苗，显然是依靠它残余的养分长出来的。虽没有原来的大树那么美丽壮观，带着新绿的树枝，却依旧在风中摇曳。  
生命不灭。

——这就是全部故事了。  
关于一个炼金术师怎样召唤恶魔，又失去灵魂的故事。人们都相信，他早已经堕落成了新的恶魔。邪恶，最终获得了胜利。

二十年后。  
“真是想不到啊，发生了这些事之后，小镇还是能重新建立起来。人类的忘性也很大呐。”新的酒馆老板向旅人感叹着。  
世事几经变迁，甚至连国境线的位置都改变了，炼金术师的故事也开始变得有名。不过经过这么些年的传播，却也变得面目全非，就像许多流传下来的故事一样，被强加了些教化的意义。人们总无法理解那些真相的恐怖，与美丽。  
旅人微笑不语。他已白发苍苍，有张年老却和蔼的面孔。这是他一生之中第一次拜访这个小镇。  
“谢谢你，渡。”  
走出酒馆时，一个年轻人迎了上来。  
他有着苍白的面孔，一头略显凌乱的黑发，不健康的黑眼圈。走路的姿势也总让人觉得有些没睡醒的样子。  
谁也不会想到这年轻人就是最近这国家里最炙手可热的炼金术师。他和老人共同研究出的那些发明，很大地改变了这个国家的人们的生活。他不想被人打扰，因此只用假名来和别人打交道，大家都只知道他叫做“龙崎”，是最近这些年来最厉害的炼金术天才，也许是历史上最厉害的。  
他没有父母，二十多年前，有人将他带给了“渡”——也就是之前的居尔什·华密，拜托他领养这个孩子。那之后，他就由渡抚养长大。  
渡的慈善行为无疑给他们带来了很好的名声，然而对龙崎的神秘，人们却总是带着敬畏在猜测。也有人觉得说不定这年轻人召唤过恶魔，才拥有那样的智慧和力量。  
“我已经找过了，镇子上不存在叫艾伯的人。谁也不知道他搬到哪去了。”  
“是这样啊……真遗憾……”龙崎下意识地咬了咬手指，喃喃自语。  
“这会改变你的计划吗？”老人有些期待地说道。但以他对自己孩子的溺爱程度，龙崎接下来的决定，他是绝不会干预的。  
“……不会。”  
“他是不是早就知道你会这样做？”  
“不知道。”龙崎平视着道路前方，向他认定的方向快步走去。“我已经忘掉了很多事，只有月君留下的笔记还保存了一些记忆。我只能确定……若是他不想要我的灵魂，只是想报复那些人，他确实是不需要召唤恶魔的。”  
那个方向是他们曾经生活过一段时间，后来又被烧毁的房子。那地方毗邻河岸，很容易取到水。下雨的时候河水会涨潮，会漫入他们的地基。房子的主人就会一边抱怨一边紧张地进入地下室检查。在没有风的时候，整片森林就像沉默的乐队，在酝酿着接下来的旋律。某些夜晚，夜莺会飞到窗台上唱歌，月光可以毫无阻碍地穿越窗户，投影到地上。  
现在那里早已被树木与河流彻底侵占。  
“我欠他一条命。”龙崎最后说道。

每个炼金术师在自己的一生之中，都会尝试着召唤恶魔。  
龙崎和渡告别后，找到了当初月那个实验的仓库，和曾经被埋下去的召唤记录。大部分都还保存完好。也有着一些结晶体，是从那些动物体内提炼出来的。  
这就足够了。  
施法持续了相当长的一段时间，恶魔自虚空中现身，带着黑色的羽翼，却有着天使也无法比拟的某种光辉。  
“……好久不见了。L。”  
美丽的恶魔向他露出微笑。

END


End file.
